


Fools Setup

by damianwayne



Series: srtz bodyguard au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, rating goes up from T to E in chapter 8... oops, tendou is fame on the internet, u dont need to read the other works in the series btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: "Hell no. I’m a bodyguard, I’m not going to play the fake boyfriend of some rich kid,“ Semi pointed out. 
Semi is a bodyguard who needs money. Tendou's has too much money and needs a fake boyfriend. The equation should be solved pretty easily, but Semi learns that putting Tendou into an equation is impossible anyway.





	1. the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE MY FAV TEAM IS SHIRATORI WRITING A FIC W THEM IN THE FOCUS HAS BEEN LONG DUE  
> also i just ,... wanted to write a bodyguard and fake dating AU

This wasn‘t how his next job was supposed to be.

Semi was used to all kinds of people, from strict politician who don‘t talk to him at all (his favorite clients), children and family of important people that are sometimes very annoying or snobbish and fools that think as a bodyguard he has to cook and clean for him too.

There were other kinds of clients of course, Semi was still young, but he had encountered all different kinds of people already during his time working as a bodyguard. 

“Is this some kind of joke?“ Semi asked.

Soekawa flashed him a faint smile. "No, it’s not.“

"No, thanks.“ He slid the file over Soekawa’s table back to him. 

"Semi, you’re not in the position to decline the job,“ Soekawa replied. Semi liked Soekawa, he started here about the same time Semi did and got along well every time Semi dropped by. He was nice, blonde hair, very dark and bushy eyebrows, kind smile. Sometimes Semi thought he should’ve settled for a like Soekawa. 

You don’t have to go out and deal with those annoying rich people. Then again, it would’ve been too boring for him, and the last thing that would fit him would be a desk job.

"You know what that client’s asking for, right?“ Semi said. "Just to make sure.“

"I know, it’s an unusual request.“

"Unusual? It’s weird as fuck,“ Semi replied. "We’re a bodyguard agency, not some escort service.“ He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Why me?“

Soekawa hesitated. "You should ask him yourself that. He said you could meet him first before you decide.“

"Hell no. I’m a bodyguard, I’m not going to play the fake boyfriend of some rich kid,“ Semi pointed out. "Are those rich people nowadays so bored that they have to pull us into their schemes?“

Soekawa smiled apologetically to him again and Semi knew, he shouldn’t be so rude. It wasn’t Soekawa’s fault. "How much is he paying that our boss accepted this job?“

"A lot,“ Soekawa said. "And you will earn a lot too. It’s a full time job.“

Semi sighed. "Fine, give me his number. But I’m not gonna say yes.“

"You forget again, that you’re not in the position to make a choice for yourself,“ Soekawa reminded him and Semi just ignored him. Was it so wrong he just wanted a normal job? 

* * *

 

 

The client’s name was Tendou Satori and Soekawa arranged a meeting for the two of them. It always depends on the client, some want to meet at the agency, others somewhere in public to keep it casual, or at their home.

Semi was supposed to be at a fancy café place at 3pm. He had seen a picture of Tendou and there was no way he could not overlook him in a crowd, so when he didn’t see him, Semi assumed he hadn’t arrived yet. So Semi took a seat somewhere in the back where barely any people were around.

It was the years of experience in Semi that made him check the entire shop already. Eight costumers, excluding him, most of them sitting at the front near the windows, in the back was a girl, student probably, with a laptop on her table and books and pens.

The washrooms were to his left, an emergency exit to his right and- The door rang as it opened and Tendou walked in. He was the kind of person to gain everyone’s attention as soon as he walked into a place. Not because he was just stunningly beautiful, but because everything about him was so loud and vibrant. From his spiky red hair, to his weird fashion sense.

It wasn’t bad, per se, but it was more like what you expect some idols to wear. On stage, not their casual wear. Not that it was too unusual for Semi, he had been assigned to several people like that already. 

Semi got up from his table so Tendou could see him. The other male immediately flashed Semi a big smile and waved at him. Semi forced himself to a polite smile and Tendou walked towards him.

"I’m Semi Eita,“ Semi introduced himself and bowed down, but Tendou laughed.

"Oh, you can cut that polite crap,“ he assured him. "Sit down, sit down.“ Semi hesitantly sat down. "I should have told you, you don’t need to wear those formal clothes either.“

Semi didn’t even wear a suit, he was just wearing a white button up shirt with black pants. "If you insist,“ he said.

"You can also call me Satori.“

"I’d rather not, Tendou-san.“

Tendou laughed and sat down across him. "Would you mind if I call you Eita then?“

Semi hesitated. Yes, he did mind, but he couldn’t be rude to his client. No, wait, what was he even thinking? He wasn’t his client yet and Semi didn’t want him to be either.

"Yes, I would.“

"Well, that sucks then,“ Tendou said and sighed. "Guess we’re gonna stick with Semi for now.“

"For now,“ Semi repeated. 

A waiter appeared and they both ordered coffees to drink and went back to their conversation. "So, do you agree?“

"On being your fake boyfriend?“ Semi asked. "Sir, you do know we’re a bodyguard agency, right?“

"Aw, don’t call me 'Sir‘! We’re both 24 after all!“ Tendou said and Semi wondered how he knew. "And duh, of course I know, I’m not stupid.“

You have to be. "Then I don’t understand your unusual request.“

Tendou sighed and leaned forward. "Complicated. So, you know me, I can’t have a bodyguard-"

Semi furrowed his brows. "I know you?“

Tendou opened his mouth and gasped. "You don’t?“

"Uh, should I? I do know you’re the only son of the Tendou Family’s head,“ Semi said. The Tendou family was a wealthy family which were only rich because of their name basically. Their wealth is documented hundreds years back in the history.

Tendou rolled his eyes. "My family. You know my family. I’m not defined by them!“

Was he sure? Semi had met enough rich children in his career as a bodyguard to know those who were born in wealth. "Is that so?“

"No, I’m famous!“

"Oh, are you an actor or something?“

"Not that kind of famous,“ Tendou explained. "Nowadays everything’s about Social Media, Semi! Are you an old man? I am the Japanese Paris Hilton! Kim Kardashian!“

Semi blinked. "You’re what.“

The waiter came to give them their order and Semi thanked him. Tendou on the other hand, was the kind of person who kept talking, only flashing the waiter a short toothy smile.

"Just kidding! But yeah, I’m like an It Girl- Or more like It-Boy?“ Semi was still confused. "Forget it, Semi. Just know that I’m famous and I have a reputation.

"Which can’t be ruined, you know? I have this persona, the funny comedy relief, life of the party. I get paid to attend parties and wear companies’ clothes, you know?“

Oh, _those_ kind of famous people. "Aren’t those people usually female models?“ Semi asked.

"It’s the 21st century, get with the time,“ Tendou just replied. "I’m a fashion icon, but more importantly, I’m known for being the easy going fun guy, you know?“

Semi nodded slowly. "I suppose?“

"And that’s why I can’t have a bodyguard.“

Semi took a deep breath. "That makes no sense. Famous comedians have bodyguards too.“ 

Tendou blushed and stirred tons of sugar into his coffee. "Yeah, but I always talked about how I’m not afraid of the press and don’t need that stuff. I can’t, you know, suddenly lie, right? That’d be wrong, according to my manager too. Oh, and the boyfriend stuff is convenient too.“

Semi’s expression still hadn’t changed. He didn’t know what to do with this guy, so instead he just took a sip from his coffee. "How so?“

"See, I broke up with my ex a while ago and he’s really… annoying. Kinda weird stalkery-ish? Or at least it feels like that. I’d call the police, you know, but I don’t have enough evidence, also I feel weird if I’d call the police on him. I guess if I have a boyfriend, he’ll back off?“ Tendou met his gaze with big eyes.

"I suppose I do understand,“ Semi muttered. "But why don’t you just hire some escort?“

"Oh, I also need a bodyguard, my family has gotten some threats lately,“ Tendou explained, waving with his hand as if it was no big deal.

"There’s a reason why bodyguards are visible,“ Semi said. "So the attacker knows you’re protected and-"

"Don’t argue, Semi! I have decided already and my family and manager agreed!“ Tendou said. "That’s not the problem now. So, when can you start?“

"I- I haven’t said yes yet.“ And he didn’t know if he wanted to. This job was too weird for Semi. Maybe someone else could’ve done the job better… "Why me?“

"Ah, yeah, I saw pictures and I thought you were cute,“ Tendou explained and Semi choked on his coffee. "Aw, are you flustered? It’s not the first time you heard that, is it? I mean you are really-"

"Tendou,“ Semi interrupted him, trying to hide his blush. It wasn’t like nobody has ever called him cute before, he had just been caught off guard. "Is that the only reason?“

"I mean, it would be obvious if I suddenly have a boyfriend who doesn’t fit my type at all, right?“ Tendou tilted his head. "My ex would know something’s off.“

"I… suppose,“ Semi said, nodding slowly. His type. What did that even mean? Did he like guys with light hair and dark tips? Someone had once told him it was unprofessional for him to have his hair like that, but Semi insisted. If he had to wear a suit all the fucking time, he at least wanted his hairstyle to match his taste.

"Look, Semi, I know, it’s kind of a weird request,“ Tendou said, lowering his voice and leaning forward. "But you understand me, right? Anyway, I’ll give you a day to think about it. The money’s nice too, I suppose? Just call me when you changed your mind.“ He reached into the pockets of his jacket and put a business card on the table. "I have to go now, my schedule’s busy! But let me know soon, what if I get attacked without a bodyguard?“

He put some money on the table too, and left. 

Semi sighed and looked at the business card Tendou had handed to him. It was too flashy. The card was literally shining, with a lot of bright neon colors.

Okay, it was one thing to play the fake boyfriend of someone else. Another of a guy like Tendou. It was just unrealistic for them to get together, they weren’t alike at all, Tendou was too cheery and loud for his liking. He’ll probably annoy and get on Semi’s nerves too…

Now Semi just had to think of a way to say no to his boss.

* * *

 

 

When he got home, Semi got curious.

He’s had always been a curious kid, okay?

When he googled Tendou he found various things out about the other male. He was a big shot apparently, an Internet celebrity with several hundred thousand or millions of followers on his social media. People loved him for whatever reasons. He had a unique fashion sense, wasn’t afraid of showing himself off, spoke what was on his mind and funny. Several subscribers on his YouTube channel proved that people liked that about him.

Semi thought about how Tendou had told him he wasn’t defined by his family, but he wondered how much they’ve helped him out at first or if he really had build up his fame himself.

This would be exhausting, though. He’d have to accompany Tendou to all his events. Probably appear in those YouTube Vlogs. Go to parties and be able to protect him at the same time. Yes, the pay was amazing, the best he’d ever had, but was that really worth it?

Then again, like Soekawa said, it wasn’t like Semi was in the position to turn down a client. He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

He sighed, still looking at his phone while lying on his back on the couch.

"Hi.“

The sudden greet surprised Semi and his phone fell straight onto his face. "Ouch! Taichi, don’t just come out of nowhere.“

"You’re a bodyguard, be more on guard.“ Kawanishi smiled about his own pun and Semi glared at him. "What are you doing?“

"Looking up my potential next client,“ he answered and sighed. He sat up and moved over, so his flatmate could sit next to him. "This guy wants me to pretend to be his boyfriend. I haven’t said yes, though.“ He showed Kawanishi his phone, who took it wordlessly.

Kawanishi was Kawanishi, he didn’t ask any further questions why the hell he’d want Semi, a bodyguard, play a fake boyfriend. "I know him,“ he said. 

"Really?“

"Yes, of course. The Tendou Family and the Shirabu Family have quite the history together,“ Kawanishi explained.

"Oh, I thought you meant his weird Internet persona,“ Semi said and leaned back again. "He’s famous all over the world apparently? I never heard of him.“

Kawanishi shrugged. "Kenjirou says he doesn’t like him, but I know he does.“ 

"Kenjirou?“ Semi asked, raising his eyebrows. It was a first for him to hear Kawanishi call his client by his first name.

"I mean Shirabu,“ Kawanishi corrected himself quickly. "That’s what I wanted to talk about too. His family hired me permanently as his personal bodyguard.“

"What?“ Semi opened his mouth. "How is that fair? You get a permanent job offer and I’m stuck with playing this weird guy’s fake boyfriend!“

Kawanishi shrugged. "He doesn’t seem too bad.“

Semi groaned. "So, Shirabu-san’s personal bodyguard, huh?“

"You do know that means I will move out, right?“

Semi sat up straight. "What? Are you kidding me, Taichi? I can’t afford this place alone!“

Kawanishi flashed him a half grin, that one he always showed when he was being a little shit. Which was the only other expression apart from his usual bored one that showed itself often enough for people to recognize it. 

"I hate you, Taichi.“ 

"Guess you have to accept the job then,“ Kawanishi said and Semi glared at him. He was right, unfortunately. Which was why he called Tendou on the same day and accepted the offer and practically felt like he was selling himself to the devil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accuracy? realism? i dont know her, dont @ me.........


	2. filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine, look bad then. Come here.“ Tendou patted on his lap.
> 
> "What?“
> 
> "Sit on my lap.“
> 
> "No.“
> 
> Tendou patted again on his lap. "It’s comfortable.“
> 
> "Have you ever sat on your own lap?“
> 
> "Okay, Mr. Sass,“ Tendou said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woa thanks for all the kudos and comments for the first ch ;___; im glad yall are excited for this

Semi used to think Shirabu Kenjirou was a brat, like every other rich child any of them had to guard before. He had met the younger boy sometimes and he had been sure, he couldn’t put up with him. He didn’t exactly know why, Shirabu wasn’t the worst rich kid he had met. He was also not that loud and annoying, like the child of the family Ushijima was assigned to.

Goshiki Tsutomu, who was too tall, loud and excited and followed Ushijima everywhere, because he too wanted to become a bodyguard (not that his family would ever let him become one). 

But Tendou? He was something completely different. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if Semi didn’t have to play his fake boyfriend. What was he thinking? It would be bad anyway. He preferred being the bodyguards of businessmen, they usually leave you alone. Sure, it could get boring too, but it was better than having to carry some drunk spoiled person home too.

Shit, Semi didn’t even remember when the last time was he had a boyfriend. With his job he didn’t really have the time to date anyone.

He arrived at Tendou’s place in the morning. He lived in an apartment building in the middle of the city on the 12th floor. It was two minutes before 10 am, when Semi rang the bell and Tendou opened it.

"You’re early,“ the other male greeted him.

"Two minutes,“ Semi replied.

"Yeah, 10 am is too early anyway.“ Tendou yawned and let him in. He wore just a tank top and loose sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Semi noticed that he was well build- especially his arms. But just because you were muscular, it didn’t mean you had any experience or skill to defend yourself. Semi himself was shorter than Tendou, maybe leaner too, but he knew how to use his body to fight.

Then again, he wasn’t exactly sure how tall Tendou was, his hair made him taller anyway. 

The apartment was… a mess. There were things spilled everywhere on the floor, but Tendou ignored it simply.

"The maid’s gonna come later today when we’re out, so no worries,“ Tendou said. A maid, of course, they all had one. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?“

"Yes,“ Semi replied.

"I haven’t.“ Tendou showed him the kitchen. "Sit down. Wanna drink something? Coffee?“

"Uh, yes, coffee would be nice.“ This was weird. He was used to some clients being overly nice, especially those who never had a bodyguard before, but this was different. 

"Great.“ Tendou poured both of them coffee and then sat down next to Semi. "So, we should discuss things, right?“

"Discuss things?“ Semi took the cup.

"I mean, how we meat each other et cetera. And other stuff,“ Tendou explained, smiling brightly.

Semi nodded. "Of course. Have you thought of something already?“

"First of all, don’t speak so formal to me, Semi! We’re boyfriends, remember?“ 

"Right…“ 

"So, we’re boyfriend and totally in love, you know, head over heels. Oh, and don’t wear that either.“ Tendou pointed at Semi’s suit. "Just wear your casual clothes. It’d be too obvious otherwise!“

"Okay,“ he said. That did make sense.

"Also, you know this is a 24 hour job, so I guess you have to bring your stuff over here.“

Semi blinked. "Excuse me?“

"Obviously.“ Tendou shrugged. "I don’t just need a boyfriend, I also need a bodyguard, remember? Your job?“ How could he forget? Twenty four hours… He wouldn’t have time for himself. It was as if Tendou could read his mind, when he continued. "Don’t worry! I will leave you alone when we’re not outside! And we can do stuff you wanna do too! You’re my boyfriend, remember?“

Semi forced himself to a smile. He had never lived with a boyfriend. The longest relationship he had ever had lasted four months and that wasn’t long enough for them to move in together. He still remembered the reason though, it was because Semi barely had time for him because of his job. 

"It makes no sense, though,“ Semi said. "Why would I suddenly move in with you? And I’m still a bodyguard, your fans sure will find out about my job.“

Tendou smiled. "I’m glad you asked! We’ve discussed it all with your boss, we will make it appear as if you’re taking a break from your job! And as for us, it was love at first sight.“

Semi couldn’t help but laugh at that. "I’m sorry, but that’s bullshit.“

"Aw, who hurt you?“ Tendou asked.

"You’re asking me who hurt me just because I don’t believe in love at first sight?“ Tendou nodded at his question and Semi just took a deep breath. "Okay, let’s assume it does exist-"

"It does!“

"And I’m not saying it does, nobody would move in together right after it.“

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight, got married and then committed double suicide,“ Tendou pointed out and Semi opened his mouth, trying to come up with a good enough answer.

"This isn’t a drama.“

"I fall in love easily,“ Tendou admitted. "It’s… not weird.“ He scratched the back of his head. "It was the same with my ex. I mean I guess it does prove that falling in love at first sight and rushing a relationship is bad, since all my relationships end horribly, but it makes sense if we’d be like that too, you know? Nobody would suspect a thing!“

Semi didn’t ask any further questions. Tendou had just revealed something important and personal about him and to be honest… he didn’t care. He just wanted to do his job, not play relationship counselor for him too. "Okay,“ he said. "Fine. We fell in love at first sight. You have more backstory?“

Tendou nodded. "Yes, I’m not stupid, I thought all of it through!“

* * *

 

 

Tendou was probably a hopeless romantic. Not only did he believe in love at first sight and apparently fell for people way too easily, but he also thought of the most clichéd first meeting scene there was. He probably had watched too many Rom Coms. They met a coffee shop a month ago and Tendou spilled coffee on Semi’s super expensive suit and then they fell in love. Or something like that.

It sounded highly unrealistic, but he guessed he’ll just go with whatever Tendou says. He apologized, invited him up because his place was right next to the coffee shop, talked more and Semi got a change of clothes and stayed. They immediately clicked very well and were now super in love.

Tendou reminded Semi of how he needs to take time for himself and focus on more important things besides his job, which is why he took a break. Not that Semi would ever actually do that, but fine.

On their entire drive to Semi’s place while Tendou was eating donuts for breakfast they bought at a bakery, he explained their entire relationship to him. It wasn’t that Tendou wanted to make it believable, it was probably more like that he had fun in creating this story.

"And I call you Semisemi.“

"Hell no,“ Semi said behind his wheel.

"Please, we’re super in love we need cute pet names!“ Tendou insisted.

"Do you do that with all your boyfriends?“ Semi asked. "Did any of them actually like it?“

"Rude,“ Tendou said. "Semisemi is a cute name. And you can call me…“

"I’m not calling you anything,“ Semi replied.

"Satori! I was just gonna say Satori.“

Semi took a deep breath. He felt like he had to do that a lot in the next few days. "Okay.“

"Say it!“

Semi turned to him. "Do I really have to now?“

"Get used to it, Semisemi.“

"Okay… Sa- God, this is stupid.“ He didn’t know why Tendou’s first name was so hard to say out loud right now. "Don’t look at me with those eyes. Anyway, fine, I call you Satori, you call me Eita.“

"No, I call you Semisemi.“

"It’s either Eita or nothing.“

Tendou put his index finger to his chin. "How about Eitaeita?“

Semi winced. "That sounds worse.“

"Yeah, you’re right.“

"We’re here.“ Semi parked his car in his parking lot. He looked over the place. "Oh, this is weird.“

"What is?“

"My flatmate’s car is here, I thought he’d be gone by now already,“ Semi said and got out of the car. "He’s a bodyguard too. For the Shirabu family. He said their son knows you?“

"Oh!“ Tendou nodded when he was out too. "Kenjirou and I are good friends! Our parents are close you know, our grandmothers are actually siblings, so we’re kind of related.“

"Tell me more about it.“

"I didn’t know you’re interested, Eita!“

"I’m not, I’m just doing my job,“ Semi explained, taking out his keys. He opened the door for Tendou out of habit, who smiled brightly at him.

"And they say chivalry is dead! Anyway, well, Kenjirou’s three years younger than me, but still close enough in age that parents always say you should play with them, you know? What more is there to say? He’s like… not a brother, but a cousin to me,“ Tendou said. I don’t think his family approves of our friendship anymore, though.“

"How come?“

Tendou scoffed. "With how I’ve become. They want their little Kenjirou to become the perfect little son, the heir, you know? All proper and fine. Laaaame. Maybe they’re afraid I’d be bad influence?“ Oh, that made sense. Tendou looked around Semi’s shared place. "It’s so… clean.“

"We’re not home often,“ Semi said. "And Taichi is a clean freak.“

"Semi!“ Kawanishi said, coming from his room. "Why are you here?“

"Oh, is that Taichi?“ Tendou asked and smiled. "So you’re Eita’s flatmate? I’m Tendou Satori. I heard you’re the Shirabu’s bodyguard, that’s nice too! What a small world!“

Kawanishi raised his eyebrows. "Eita?“ he asked and looked to Semi, who quickly averted his gaze.

"We’re supposed to be dating, you know?“

"Tendou?“ another voice appeared. It was Shirabu who came out of Kawanishi’s room and Semi furrowed his brows. Why was he here?

"Kenjirou! It’s been so long!“ Tendou smiled brightly, but Shirabu stepped back and then turned to Semi. "Nice to see you again, Semi-san.“

Semi forced himself to a smile. He couldn’t handle Shirabu that well for whatever reasons. "Likewise. What is he doing here?“

"I can talk for myself, you know,“ Shirabu pointed out and Kawanishi hesitated.

"Uh, I had to pick him up from class today because he said he felt sick so…“

"You brought him to our place?“ 

"I requested it,“ Shirabu said. "It’s closer, besides Ta- Kawanishi-san still has to pack his things, since he’s moving to our home. I just needed to rest for a while.“

Tendou gasped. "Ah, you’re moving in with the Shirabus? That’s nice! Tell them I said hi!“

Shirabu glared at Tendou. "Kawanishi-san, I feel better already, how about we leave those two alone and go back to my manor?“

Kawanishi nodded. "Okay.“ He took the keys from the counter. "See you both.“

"It was nice to meet you, Taichi!“ Tendou shouted after them as they left. "They’re totally banging,“ he whispered when they were both gone.

"What? Of course they’re not. We’re not allowed to date our clients,“ Semi said. "Taichi wouldn’t do it.“ He knew Kawanishi, he wasn’t the sort of person to sleep with his client.

Tendou scoffed. "Makes it more exciting, doesn’t it?“

"Tendou?“

"Satori,“ he was corrected. "But yes?“

"Do you watch too many romance movies?“

Tendou stared at him and then laughed. "I like you, Eita. Okay, come on, go pick up your stuff, I have things to do, I’m a busy man!“ Tendou sat down on the couch. "I will wait here. And please change your outfit into something more comfortable.“

Semi wanted to argue how he couldn’t see how all of Tendou’s outfits were comfortable either, but he just let it drop and left for his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

"No.“

"But-"

"I’m really sorry, Semisemi, but is that really what you wear in your free time?“ Tendou asked. 

Semi looked down on himself. He didn’t think he was wearing something bad? It was just jeans and a hoodie. "Yes,“ he replied. "When you’re wearing a suit most of the time you prefer just walking in a hoodie, you know? And it’s not like I have a lot of free time anyway.“

"Well, you do now,“ Tendou said. "You won’t be wearing a suit unless we’re going to some big event or something. Don’t you have something more fashionable?“

"I thought you fell in love with me at first sight? Who cares how I look like?“ Semi asked and Tendou grinned.

"Sassy, I like it. Still looks bad, I don’t know if I can be seen with you. You have such a pretty face, why the hell do you ruin it with that boring fashion sense?“ Tendou sighed and laid back on the couch. "Is that why you became a bodyguard? Because you look hot in suits?“

"I- What?“ Semi felt the heat creeping up on his face. God, now he was blushing because his fake boyfriend called him hot. Tendou smiled at that reaction.

"Please, as if you don’t know. I thought someone with such cool hair like you would have a bomb fashion sense!“

"And I think someone with hair like yours has a horrible one,“ Semi mumbled.

"What was that?“

"Nothing, Satori,“ Semi replied in the sweetest voice with a fake smile on his lips.

"Fine, look bad then. Come here.“ Tendou patted on his lap.

"What?“

"Sit on my lap.“

"No.“

Tendou patted again on his lap. "It’s comfortable.“

"Have you ever sat on your own lap?“ 

"Okay, Mr. Sass,“ Tendou said. "I need to take a picture of us being a cute couple together. We need to announce our relationship! Just one picture!“

Semi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "One picture?“

"Just one, I promise! It will go on Snapchat. You should add me if you want to. My username is MiracleBoy. I usually always use that username, my fans call themselves the Miracles, isn’t that cute?“ Tendou smiled innocently at him.

"I… suppose.“

"Now, come on.“ Tendou pointed at his lap again. "Take a seat.“ 

Semi winced and slowly walked over to him. Was the pay really worth it? He looked down at Tendou’s lap who was patiently waiting for him.

"You know,“ Tendou said. "If you keep staring it might go up.“

Semi blushed. "Shut up!“ He sat down on Tendou’s lap and looked away.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?“

"Of course I am! Don’t ask such questions!“

Tendou laughed and his body vibrated against Semi’s. He had a nice laugh, Semi noticed and hated himself for that thought. "Can we take the picture already?“

"Okay, okay, Wait.“ Tendou opened the App and curled an arm around Semi’s waist. "Look into the camera!“

Semi didn’t want to, but he did. They really looked like a couple, obviously. He had never taken such a cheesy couple picture before. "Okay, take it.“

"No, wait, should we use a Filter?“ 

"No-"

"Look, we’re dogs!“ Tendou used the dog filter for them and opened his mouth wide, making his other self on his phone poking out the tongue. Semi unconsciously opened his mouth too and the tongue snapped out. He quickly covered his mouth with the hand.

"No, choose another filter,“ he said, hiding a smile.

"Why not this one? I think we look cute!“

"We look like Furries.“

Tendou laughed again and this time he pressed his forehead against Semi’s shoulder. "Okay, okay. Next one.“ 

The next one distorted their faces and Semi couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore. Neither could Tendou, who took several pictures of them just laughing over their ugly faces.

"Stop taking pictures!“ Semi shouted and tried to grab for the phone.

Tendou raised his arm, which was longer than Semi’s. "Nooo! I’ll take another filter!“

Semi sighed. "Okay.“ 

Tendou smiled happily and changed the filter. It was the Face Swap one. Semi laughed again. "No, it looks- Oh my god, it’s talking!“

"It? That’s my face!“ Tendou opened his mouth and closed it again. 

"No, this is horrible,“ Semi cried and they were both just laughing and clutching onto each other. Semi forgot that he barely knew this guy, his stomach was hurting from laughing too hard.

"Maybe I should post that picture.“

"No.“ Semi snatched the phone out of Tendou’s hand. "No filter.“ He raised the phone with his one arm, while he curled his other arm around Tendou’s shoulder. Semi took a picture ofthem and Tendou smiled brightly immediately, holding up a V-Sign into the camera. "See? This easy.“ He handed Tendou back the picture.

"It’s nice. What should I caption it as? Hashtag No Filter?“

"No.“

"Hashtag Not Single Anymore?“

Semi winced. "That’s worse.“ 

Tendou chuckled. "Okay, Eita.“ He pressed the pink heart emoji button several times. " _I Love Him,_ " he read out loud, tongue poking out between his lips. 

"Love? Isn’t it too early for that?“

Tendou scoffed. "Please, we fell in love at first sight!“

"It’s- It’s weird,“ Semi said. "Just saying. Throwing around that word so often.“ 

Tendou looked him in the eyes. "If you love someone, you want them to know, don’t you?“

Semi blinked and just now noticed how close they were and that he was still on Tendou’s lap, his arm around Tendou’s shoulder, said arm around Semi’s waist. He cleared his throat and got off of Tendou’s lap.

"Didn’t you say you had things to do?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh my headcanon usually is that semi has a good fashion style and tendou's horrible but tendou still teases him for it but for the sake of this fic its the other way round... semi has no idea how to dress himself


	3. q&a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you."
> 
> "Do I get a kiss?" Tendou teased. Semi didn’t reply, he was still trying to process everything Tendou had just said. "It’s okay, that was a joke-"
> 
> He couldn’t think straight right now. That was the only explanation. Or why else would Semi lean forward and press a kiss against Tendou’s cheek? "Here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, while planning the fic out: haha this will only have 6 chapters  
> me, now in the middle of writing ch5: i lied,

"And this, Miracles, is my beautiful boyfriend Semi Semi!" Tendou shouted and turned the camera, he was holding in his hands towards Semi.

"Stop filming me," Semi murmured, and Tendou giggled.

"He’s a bit of a Tsundere."

"I am not a Tsundere!" 

Tendou rolled his eyes and put his arm around Semi. "It’s okay, that part of him is very cute, don’t you agree?"

"Do your viewers really think this is worth watching?" Semi asked. "This is a bit too much, don’t you think?" It was also weird how Tendou did that in the middle of the day and on the streets. He was used to it, that people stare at him when he talked to a camera all by himself, but Semi wasn’t. It was weird.

Of course Semi was used to people looking at him. People get curious when they see people from high positions with bodyguards, but they usually never really cared for Semi, just for the fact that he was a bodyguard. This on the other hand was… different. 

Tendou lowered his arm and pressed 'stop' on the camera. "That’s how vlogging works, Semisemi."

Semi sighed. The problem with Tendou being famous and him being his fake boyfriend was, that several people from Semi’s life have asked him if it was true. And Semi couldn’t say no of course. It was all a mess.

Overall, Tendou’s life was messy too. He was busy all the time. If he wasn’t out and doing stuff, meeting people, filming everything, attending events he was invited to, he was in his room editing his videos. Semi had underestimated him, really. He had thought he was just another rich kid who used their parents’ wealth to get famous, but Tendou worked hard.

He had people to help him too, but Tendou preferred doing it himself.

The other day Tendou had tried to pull an all nighter for editing one video and Semi had found him sleeping on his work desk. He had carried Tendou to his bed and the next morning Tendou felt horrible about it.

"Okay, tomorrow is a You day! I promised that we’ll take time off for you too!" he had said. And this is why there were now on their way to a hair salon, because Semi needed to have his hairline redyed. He hadn’t managed to get a session at his usual salon on such a short notice, so that was why Tendou suggested his.

His best friend was working there. Yamagata Hayato, Semi had already gotten to know him too. He was just like Tendou, famous all over the Internet. All kinds of celebrities wanted to get their hair cut and dyed by him and he was in a lot of Tendou’s videos. They did almost everything together.

"Hayato!" Tendou shouted when they entered the salon.

"Satori!" The brown haired male ran towards Tendou and they both hugged each other, as if they haven’t just seen each other three days ago.

"Hey, Semi," Yamagata greeted him. "Take a seat. You just wanted to have your hairline redyed right?"

Semi nodded. "Yeah, that’s it."

"Really? We could do something really cool with your hair." Yamagata grinned and Semi sighed.

"No, thanks." Semi sat down at one of the free seats in front of a big mirror.

"Hayato, you idiot, Eita is beautiful as he is. His hair is at least a hundred times better than his fashion sense," Tendou said and Yamagata chuckled.

"I guess that’s true."

"Huh? You too?" Semi groaned. 

"Yep, me too." Yamagata was an easy going guy and Semi got along with him well too. He wasn’t as… exhausting as Tendou was most of the times. "Okay, then let’s do that. It won’t take too long."

"Cool, I will just sit down there-" Tendou said and pointed to the waiting room.

"No," Semi said. "Get a chair and sit down next to me."

"Aw, Eita, I didn’t know you’ll miss me that much!"

"I won’t, but I’m still your bodyguard."

Tendou sighed. "Is it too bad I wanted you to say that you miss me?"

"Fine. I miss you. Now get yourself a chair and sit down next to me," Semi replied and Tendou flashed him the brightest smile.

"Okay!"

"You two make a really believable couple," Yamagata pointed out while Tendou was searching for a free chair. 

"It’s my job," Semi joked, while watching Tendou from the mirror. Tendou finally returned and put his chair right next to Semi’s so they could both look into the mirror. Yamagata left to get his materials.

"You know what we could do perfectly from this?"

"No."

"No you don’t know or-"

"No, don’t do it," Semi said and Tendou smirked.

"You know me so well, Eita!" Tendou brought out his camera again and pointed it at the mirror. "Hi guys, we’re back at Yamagata’s salon! And here’s Eita getting his hairline redyed, which was long due, to be honest."

Semi rolled his eyes. "Can’t you be nicer?"

"Can’t you be nicer?"

"I’m nice enough for the both of you," Yamagata said when he appeared behind them in the mirror and Tendou raised his camera a little bit to get him on the shot.

"And here he is, the man of the hour!"

Yamagata waved his hand. "You wanna film the entire time?"

"No," Tendou said. "Because you’ll put that ugly cape around him and then dye his hair. I won’t film my boyfriend when he’s ugly, duh, I’m a nice person."

"Did you just called me ugly?"

"I did not!"

Semi sighed and shook his head, but he couldn’t hide his smile. 

* * *

 

 

Semi was used to accompany clients who had a very busy schedule and Tendou wasn’t an exception. He had a blackboard in his kitchen where he wrote down all his appointments in a very messy handwriting, but it was really convenient for Semi to know beforehand.

Tendou was really busy a lot of times to the point Semi was wondering when the hell he used to have time to spend with his boyfriend. Maybe that was the reason they broke up? It certainly almost always had been with Semi’s past relationships. 

But right now was a pretty nice day for them. Semi had a lot of free time because Tendou was spending the day at home filming and editing a video. He took a glance at the schedule for today in the kitchen. Apart from the video, he didn’t have anything to do anymore. It was weird, especially compared to the rest of the week. Tomorrow was a busy day, he had some meeting with a company that wanted him to advertise something, then some Meet and Greet with his fans, a photo shoot, dinner, a party he and Yamagata had been invited to.

Semi was thankful that at least today was a relaxing day. He sat down with a book which he hadn’t been able to for a very long time, updated his boss on how everything was going and asked Kawanishi how it was to live with Shirabu now.

He had replied in a text that it wasn’t much different from before.

"Semisemi!" Tendou shouted from his room.

"What?" Semi dropped his phone immediately and ran to Tendou who was sitting on a chair in front of a camera, surrounded by some camera lights.

"Get a seat," Tendou said.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Tendou rolled his eyes. "I’m doing a Q&A video."

"A Q&A video," Semi repeated.

"Questions and Answers-"

"I know what that is," Semi interrupted him. "But what do you need me for?"

"Obviously, they wanna see you," Tendou said. "Look, this chair would be good enough for you. It’s taller than mine so you don’t look so tiny next to me!" He smiled at him and Semi growled.

"I’m not that short!" He really wasn’t. Tendou was just way too tall and his spiky hair just made him taller. Also, no matter what, even if Tendou was tired as hell and couldn’t get out of bed and looked like death- he always had time to do his hair. 

"Come on," Tendou said.

Semi sighed and got the chair Tendou was referring to and put it next to Tendou, who was eyeing him. "What?"

"Take off your shirt."

"I’m not taking off my shirt in front of the camera!" That wasn’t part of the deal.

"No, no. Your shirt is ugly," Tendou explained. "I mean your taste is kinda bland anyway-"

"It’s-"

"But it’s cute," Tendou said. "Though not good for the camera. It makes you look paler than you are."

Semi took a deep breath. He could either argue or just take off his shirt. He knew he wouldn’t win against Tendou anyway. "Okay, fine." He took off his shirt.

"You’re really shredded!" Tendou poked him at his biceps.

"I’m a bodyguard, of course I have to be," Semi said and Tendou took off his black bomber jacket and handed it to Semi.

"Put that on and zip it up so people won’t see that you’re naked underneath. You know what would totally suit you?"

"Do I want to know?"

"A choker," Tendou said. "I think a choker would suit you. In a fashion way, not in a kinky way. Though I-"

Semi blushed. "Can we get this on with?"

Tendou laughed and nodded. "Okay, just be yourself. You ready?" Semi nodded. He had no idea what to do even though he had been in several of Tendou’s Vlogs by now already. But he never talked to the camera. "So, guys, you ask, and I deliver: Here’s Semisemi!"

"Hey." Semi waved awkwardly at the camera. 

Tendou looked at his phone "So, the first question on here… _How did you two meet?_ Asked by rikofukixxx on Twitter."

Shit, how did they meet again? "Uh, it was at a café."

"Yeah, I spilled my coffee on him! Bad luck, right? Or good luck, because then I got to meet him!" Tendou smiled and put his arm around Semi. "It was love at first sight!"

"That’s cheesy," Semi said and Tendou turned to him.

"It’s true." 

Semi failed to hide his smile. "Still cheesy."

"You love it when I’m cheesy."

And now he was blushing. "I- What’s the next question?"

Tendou didn’t take his arm off from Semi’s shoulder, when he read the next question. "FyrkDR asked on Twitter: _Tendou, what do you like most about Semi? And vice versa!_ What do you love about me, Eita?"

What did he like about him? "You start first," Semi said.

"Fine. Well, Eita is not only gorgeous, but it’s also easy to talk to him with!"

Semi blinked. "Really?"

"Duh, yes. You might pretend to be all serious, but let’s be real, you’re not."

"I am-"

"Stop trying, Eita," Tendou said. "You’re actually underneath just a kid like all of us. You watch Anime for kids."

"Wha- How do you know?" It was true, he did it for stress relied. At least that was his excuse.

"Oh, you left your laptop open once," Tendou said. "It’s cool, I like them too. And you might be short-"

"I’m not short!"

"But you’re also strong and could lift me up with like one arm!" He couldn’t. "Plus, you and Hayato get along. He’s like a dog, you know? If he trusts you, you must be a good guy. And I think it’s cute how you refuse to admit that your fashion sense is horrible. And even though it’s probably seen as unprofessional, you still have your hair dyed like this!" Tendou touched Semi’s tips. "It’s nice, the moment I saw a pic- I mean, I saw you with that hair, I knew you must be cool."

Semi stared at him. He couldn’t be lying, right? It was all kind of true. He didn’t know what to say, Semi had never thought Tendou even paid that much attention to him or his surroundings. 

"Thank you."

"Do I get a kiss?" Tendou teased. Semi didn’t reply, he was still trying to process everything Tendou had just said. "It’s okay, that was a joke-"

He couldn’t think straight right now. That was the only explanation. Or why else would Semi lean forward and press a kiss against Tendou’s cheek? "Here."

"Oh my god!" Tendou slapped his cheek where Semi had kissed him. "Another!"

"No!"

"Fine then, your turn."

Semi hesitated. What was he supposed to say? "Uh, you’re fun to be with too," Semi said and shrugged.

"Wow, I didn’t know you loved me that much."

"Shut up, I wasn’t finished. You’re loud and annoying at some times, but you’re…" Semi scratched the back of his head. "Nice. Like, you’re just genuinely having fun with everything and even when you’re tired and exhausted you don’t show it and still give your best. You’re actually really hard working and to be honest, I thought you’re just one rich brat at first-"

"Love at first sight," Tendou reminded him.

Semi rolled his eyes. "Doesn’t change that I thought you were a brat! But you’re not. We’re both practically opposites to be honest. I still don’t get this lifestyle of yours, but you really work hard and still manage to enjoy it."

Tendou stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Semi looked away. God, this was embarrassing. But he really did mean it. 

Tendou suddenly hugged him. "Thank you! You want a smooch too?" His chin was on Semi’s shoulder and he was smirking, wriggling his eyebrows. Semi blinked and then burst out in laughter.

"No, thanks."

"You’re embarrassing me in front of my fans!"

Semi smiled. "Good."

 

* * *

 

"You have to eat," Semi said, but Tendou just replied with a yawn.

"No, all I have to do is chug Energy Drinks and edit this video!" Tendou stretched himself. "You can order food for us, though."

"I cooked."

Tendou finally looked up from his computer and to Semi. "You cooked?"

"I mean, I don’t have anything else to do," Semi explained and shrugged.

"You’re totally boyfriend material," Tendou teased him and Semi rolled his eyes. He really wasn’t. Nobody he had ever dated had said that to him. He also had never gotten a 'It’s not you, it’s me', because it had always been him. He was always the reason his relationships ended. "Okay, let me save and then I’ll join you!"

A few minutes later they sat in front of each other at the table and ate. "This is really good!" Tendou said with his mouth full of food.

"Don’t speak with your mouth full," Semi told him and Tendou smiled.

"Are you my mom, Eita?"

"Shouldn’t you have better manners? You grew up in a rich household," Semi stated and Tendou sighed.

"Exactly. That’s why I have none," he said.

Semi furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Once I got out of my parent’s control I just did want I want to do," Tendou explained. 

Semi stopped eating and shifted in his seat. "Can I ask you a question?" Tendou nodded at him with his cheeks stuffed with food. He kind of looked like a hamster and Semi smiled. "Why did you decide to do… what you do?"

Tendou swallowed hard. "You know, I wanted to do something for myself. I mean you weren’t exactly wrong, you know? I am a rich brat. My family isn’t even one of those new rich families, we’ve been sitting in money for like hundreds of years. It’s suffocating. The only people you meet are other fellow rich kids, you have to behave and learn manners and all that bullshit. It was just never for me, I’ve always known." 

He shrugged and put up his leg, resting his chin on his knee. "And well, people always told me I was funny. I made some weird ass tweets and posted pictures, started a blog and stuff. One thing led to another and I somehow got famous? And I thought, why the fuck not? So when I turned twenty, I moved out. I wanted to make my own name in the world, ya know? Not just one of thousand other Tendous my family tree has."

Oh. Semi didn’t know what to say. He saw Tendou in a whole different light now. Especially because he was so serious. Yes, he had gotten to know Tendou better over the past weeks and knew he wasn’t just there for the fun, but hearing him talk so seriously was still different. "So… are you happy with where you are now?"

Tendou smiled. "Yeah. I mean, some people probably still think what I do isn’t a real job and stuff. I know, but I don’t care. I have fun doing what I wanna do and hanging out with the kinds of people I choose, not my family! It fits me better than being some heir to some aristocratic family."

Semi chuckled. "Yeah, it does. I can’t even imagine how you were before."

"I had a bowl cut."

Semi dropped his chopsticks. "You had what?"

"I swear, i had the worst bowl cut!"

Semi laughed. "You did not!"

"I still have pictures!"

"Now you have to show me!" 

Tendou jumped up. "Wait!" He disappeared into his room and when he came out again, he had a photo album in his hands. "It’s bad." He sat down next to Semi and slid the album to him. Semi took it into his hands and opened the first page. 

"Oh my god, you had a bowl cut!" Semi shouted.

"What, did you think I was lying?" 

Semi clapped his hand in front of his mouth and chuckled. "You were adorable, how old were you?"

"Uh, eight? I don’t know."

The picture was just Tendou in a light beige suit sitting on a chair with a light smile on his lips. And he was adorable, with chubby cheeks and his bowl cut. "You look like a mushroom." A cute mushroom.

"Rude!"

"Come on, you do!"

Tendou laughed. "Okay, okay, I kind of do. The worst? I kept that hairstyle for a while."

"I don’t believe you," Semi said, laughing too, but Tendou turned the pages and there were even more pictures of him, growing up with the same ugly bowl cut.

"Why the hell?" Semi asked. "Is that… a rich people thing?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it reminds me of Goshiki- uh, Tsutomu. My friend is his family’s bodyguard and he has the same exact haircut." Semi lowered his voice. "And he’s like, eighteen already. And now that I think about it, Shirabu’s hair is kinda like that too…"

"Don’t ever compare Kenjirou to Tsutomu!" Tendou whispered in the same tone back. "He’d kill you."

"You know him?"

"Rich people circles, we all know each other," Tendou explained and shrugged. 

Semi still had a smile on his lips while looking through the album, when Tendou raised his voice again. "Can I ask you a question now too?"

"Okay," Semi said. "Shoot." He was actually curious what Tendou wanted to ask.

"Why did you become a bodyguard?"

Semi hesitated and closed the album. "I’ve always been good with self defense," he said. "My family has a Dojo, my father trained me since I’ve been a little kid."

"You family has a Dojo?!" Tendou shouted excitedly.

"Uh… Yes?"

"Is your family really, like, old fashioned too? Do we have something in common? Does your mom for some reason love to wear a Yukata around her home?" He leaned in closer to Semi, who shifted back.

"No… They’re not…"

"Aw, pity." Tendou sat back again. "Okay, continue. Your family had a Dojo."

"I picked up a lot of stuff, learned more martial arts and… er, in college, I once taught self defense in a class because my former Sensei was sick and wanted me to take over for a while. I liked the idea of doing something like that professionally, but the teaching? Not so much," Semi continued. "I don’t know, then it kind of just happened. I met Wakatoshi, who was already in the agency and he recommended them to me."

Tendou nodded slowly. "That’s cool."

"Sorry, it’s kinda boring and not that deep as your reason," Semi said and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about, Eita? It’s cool as fuck. You’re a fucking bodyguard! Maybe it’s, like, normal for you now, but it’s not that normal, you know? I think it’s amazing! I wish I could defend myself too." He sighed and pointed at his arms. "These guns just come from useless lifting weights and playing volleyball. Seriously, Eita, don’t sell yourself so short. I think you’re amazing."

Semi blushed. "I… Thank you." Why was he feeling so weird? He shouldn’t feel weird when Tendou told him he was amazing, that’s just how he was. A general easy going guy, it wasn’t special. 

Tendou just smiled brightly at him and ruffled his hair. "No need to thank me. Will you do the dishes?"

Semi sighed and his blush was gone again. "Yeah. Just don’t overwork yourself, okay?"

"You know, Eita, it really is like as if you’re my boyfriend!" Semi wanted to hit him lightly, but Tendou grabbed his wrist. "I mean it in a nice way! It’s nice to have someone care for you. You should try it too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let people in," Tendou said and let him go before sitting up. "Thanks for the meal! I’ll go finish editing, we can watch a movie or something afterwards." He disappeared into his room and Semi stared after him. Once Tendou was gone, Semi’s gaze dropped to his wrist and his felt heartened up.

Let people in. What the hell was he talking about? Tendou had no idea of what he was talking about. And yet Semi felt like maybe there was some truth to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also wrote a spinoff for kawashira! it was supposed to be a oneshot... but like yall kno... i always write more than i plan to... anyway u can read it here if ur interested, its more of a sequel :D


	4. pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the hell would you open yourself up completely to someone you don’t love?"
> 
> "You are right now," Tendou pointed out and Semi put his face in his hands.
> 
> "I’m not! That’s- it’s not the same."
> 
> "Have you ever even been in love, Eita?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi couldnt update bc i was gone for the weekend ;___;  
> anyway i hope yall had great holidays

It’s been a month since Semi had lived with Tendou already and he doesn’t think he had ever spent so much time with just one person. It wasn’t actually as bad as he thought it would be. The worst was just when his friends called or texted him asking him about his relationship with Tendou and he had to lie to them and assure them that, yes, he was indeed dating Tendou. 

No, scratch that. The worst was when his _parents_ called him.

"Eita! Why didn’t you tell us you have a boyfriend?" his mother asked him.

Semi hesitated. He had never introduced his boyfriend’s to his parents. It had never been serious enough and never lasted long enough either. He opened his mouth and wanted to tell them that it wasn’t real, that this was just another one of his bodyguard jobs, but his mother interrupted him. 

"We’re so happy for you!"

"What?"

"Your father and I- we were so worried. You never introduced a boyfriend to us!"

"I still haven’t," Semi blurted out. Now was the time to tell them it was a lie and not real.

"I know! And we were worried that you’re too hard on yourself. You only ever care for your job and never take time for yourself! You’ve always been a workaholic, since you were a child!" she said. "And now I hear you took a break from your job? That’s amazing! You should come visit us some time, we miss you a lot! Oh, and please take your boyfriend with you, we’d love to meet him!"

"But-"

"No but! He must really be something special if he can bring my son out of his shell and make him forget his job for just two seconds!" his mother shouted happily. "I like him already!"

Semi didn’t remember the last time his mother had been so happy. She was right, he hadn’t taken a break and time for himself in so long. He also haven’t visited his parents for a long time either, the last time had been for one weekend for New Year. And back then they had worried a lot about him, because he didn’t date and always put his job before everything.

So maybe he just wanted to make his parents happy for once. What was wrong about that?

"Yeah, I’ll see about that," he said.

"Great! We’re looking forward to it!"

* * *

 

 

How the hell do you tell your fake boyfriend that you accidentally told your parents that you’re really dating? 

Tendou was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by several packages.

"What’s this?" Semi asked, as he approached him. Tendou looked up, holding a deep red button up shirt.

"Some clothes," he explained. "I’m picking what to wear for the charity event."

"What charity event?" Semi’s gaze fell on the couch, but there too were too many things, so he settled for the floor and sat next to Tendou. 

"It’s held every year," Tendou explained. "Next weekend. And of course I have to look good and stand out!"

"Trust me, you always stand out," Semi told him, smiling. "It’s the hair. Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down, except for the five seconds you take from walking the distance between the bathroom and your room."

Tendou flashed him a smile. "Good."

"Good?"

"Nobody should know what I look like without my hair like this," Tendou said. "Well, Hayato does, because he does my hair… But otherwise I live by the Mean Girls quote. You know Mean Girls?"

"No?"

"A western movie. My hair is so big because it’s full of secrets!" Tendou threw the red button up shirt at Semi’s direction, who caught it.

"That doesn’t even make sense. Why are you throwing this at me?"

"Because you’re my date, Eita, and we need to match." Tendou looked over the pile of clothes he had next to him and searched through it. 

"Is this yours?" Semi asked. "Because I doubt it would fit me if it was."

"Yeah, it’s mine. I just wanted to try out the colors, we get you a tailored suit," Tendou replied, without looking at him, too busy searching for something in the mess he was surrounded by.

"Satori," Semi said and sighed. "You do know I have tons of suits, right? My entire closet is full of them, I don’t need another one. That’d be just a waste of money."

"Don’t worry about the money, Eita! Oh, here it is. C’mere." Tendou kicked a pair of shoes that were to his left away and patted on the now free place. Semi sighed again and crawled over to him. 

"You can’t just throw money around."

"Do you feel bad for taking my money?" Tendou teased him.

"No, I’d rather have you give me that money in a paycheck," Semi explained and the other male chuckled. 

"Nope." Tendou raised his hands and put something around Semi’s neck. It was a black tie with some thin golden lines in the lower part. "Can you put on my shirt so I know if it’ll look good?“

Semi couldn’t even keep track of all the times he sighed in front of Tendou. He took off his shirt and when he looked around to search for Tendou’s red button up shirt, Tendou was already faster than him. He put it around Semi and started buttoning it for him. Semi couldn’t move at first, too surprised by Tendou’s action. Then, it was because he started to blush hard and didn’t want Tendou to look up immediately and silently hoped that he couldn’t hear that Semi’s heart was beating faster. When he finally was sure he wouldn’t stutter some incoherent mess, Semi finally said something.

"I could do it myself, you know."

Tendou looked up and into Semi’s eyes, his hands still on the shirt. "Do you mind if I do?"

Semi blinked, he couldn’t take his eyes away from Tendou. "No," he blurted out. "I mean… you’re finished already."

Tendou nodded and sat back. "The color suits you. It is too big for you, though… and you say you’re not tiny."

"I’m not," Semi murmured. He scratched the back of his head and took the tie out of Tendou’s hand. "I can do this myself, though."

"No, wait. Take this." Tendou put a bow tie into Semi’s hand. "I like bow ties better anyway."

Semi hesitated for a short while, before he nodded and put the bow tie on. "I actually wanted to… ask you something," he said.

"Okay, shoot. It looks good by the way!" Tendou readjusted the bow tie for Semi. _He is always this touchy with people_ , Semi told himself. No big deal.

"Uh, I had a phone call with my parents and…" He swallowed. "They of course asked again if I was dating you. And I… accidentally said I was."

"You… what?" 

"I don’t know! I mean, obviously I could’ve told them the truth and I really wanted to, but… my parents…" Semi closed his eyes. "I’m sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Tell me about it." 

When Semi opened his eyes again, he didn’t look at Tendou. Everywhere but at him. "They think I’m a workaholic. I never introduced any of my boyfriends to them. They always told me about how I work too much and that I should think about myself for once in a while. And… they were so happy when they thought I finally found someone I, uh, like enough to take a break for. And now they want to meet you."

"Eita. You know what you should be sorry about?"

"What?"

"Your parents are totally right!" Tendou shouted. "Remember when I asked you who hurt you when you said love at first sight doesn’t exist?"

Semi scoffed. "Yes. And I still don’t think that makes sense."

"I know who did. _You_ did! You hurt yourself." Tendou shook his head. "You’re too hard on yourself! Your parents are right, let loose and take some days off. There are more important thing than your job!"

"But I-"

"No but," Tendou interrupted him. "Well, I can’t really let you go from this job now, but I’ll take my time off! Let’s go visit your parents! I will be the best son in law, they could ask for.“ He sounded oddly excited and Semi laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Super serious, Eita!"

"But we’re not even really dating."

"Kind of your fault," Tendou said. Wait, what? 

"What?"

"That you never introduced your parents to one of your boyfriends that you have to take a fake one," Tendou explained. "My parents are exactly the opposite. They’re already tired of meeting my boy- or girlfriends."

Semi smiled. He couldn’t believe he had been worried at first. Of course Tendou would understand. Yes, they were exact opposites, but somehow still made it work. "Really? You had that many?"

"I… guess? I mean, yeah. My parents told me I’m not allowed to introduce them to another until I’ve at least dated them for a year." Tendou sighed and lowered his head. "I mean I do kinda understand, but…"

"Did you introduce your ex to them?" Semi asked.

"No." Tendou pouted. "I really wanted to! I called them and said, 'He’s the one, trust me! I love him a lot!' They didn’t believe me." He rolled his eyes and lowered his voice. "'Son, you say that literally all the time. You know we don’t want to meet him until you’ve dated for at least a year!'"

Semi chuckled at Tendou’s poor imitation of his father’s voice. "That bad?"

"That bad."

"Well, in the end they were right, weren’t they?"

Tendou sighed. "I guess. But is it that bad? To believe in the big love and things, like love at first sight?"

Semi didn’t know what to answer. "It sounds foolish," he said. "If you’re a teenager, okay. But you’re literally an adult who had a lot of failed relationships. Don’t you… learn from it? I mean, I do. None of my relationships last anyway, I just gave up." He shrugged. "I figured once I’d find someone and it was… meant to be, it’ll make it work somehow, even if I’m always working."

Tendou smiled brightly at him. "What?" Semi asked. 

"'Meant to be'! So you are kinda romantic too, huh, Semisemi?"

Semi blushed. "No. Shut up. I’m not like you! I also don’t say 'Love' so easily. It loses its meaning, if you say it so easily! And fast!"

Tendou groaned. "I know! I know, trust me. It’s always the same. I fall for someone hard and way too quickly and then we’re in love, like super duper in love, but once the honeymoon stage is over… I realize it’s not right. You know, sometimes you fall for a person just too fast without getting to know them better properly? And once you do, you don’t like them anymore, because you didn’t see the flaws they used to have in the beginning and- _boom_." Tendou’s hands mimicked the sound effect. "It’s over and you want out."

Semi sighed. "Can’t relate."

"Of course you can’t," Tendou murmured.

"Like… why the fuck would you even become so close to someone you barely know?" Semi asked. "You can’t say you love someone, when you don’t know everything about them and love their flaws too!" Tendou was surprised by Semi’s outburst, and so was he. "Sorry, I-"

"You’re right." Tendou smiled. "Hayato always tells me too that I should get to know them better first! But it’s hard… What about you? Did you really love those people you dated then?"

Semi shook his head. "No I mean, of course you can date someone before you love them," he said and brought his legs closer to his chest. "But don’t go into a relationship at full speed. Take it slow, you know? But what the hell should I know, I probably take it way too slow. Why the hell would you open yourself up completely to someone you don’t love?"

"You are right now," Tendou pointed out and Semi put his face in his hands.

"I’m not! That’s- it’s not the same." 

"Have you ever even been in love, Eita?"

Semi thought about all his past relationships. "I… don’t think so." He raised his head again. "I guess we’re both just a mess who aren’t capable of a relationship."

"I am! Not just a long one… Man, we should like, merge each other. Temi… Sendou. The perfect human, a perfect mix of each other! Maybe then it’d work."

Semi chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

 

 

Tendou wasn’t exactly what you’d think of if you try to imagine the perfect son in law. 

First of all, there was his hair. Well, most importantly, there was his hair. It was fiery red and spiky and made him taller than he already was. And then there was his fashion sense. Tendou always mocked Semi about how he was the opposite of fashionable, but Tendou was a bit too much. He wore several necklaces sometimes, or rings, and he had three piercings on his left and two on his right ear. His clothes were extremely fashionable that they’re featured in fashion magazines and blogs, but nobody would actually run around like this, unless you were, of course, famous like he was.

And then there was his personality. Not that Tendou was a bad person, but he just wasn’t thenice, polite, gentle and charming person you’d like to introduce to your parents.

All in all, Tendou was a little bit too much. Especially if you live in the countryside, like Semi did. His hometown wasn’t big and people were _staring_. Semi knew already that all of them already know that he was dating Tendou. Everyone knew everyone here, and his mother had been so happy for Semi, that she of course told them all about it.

On the entire way, Semi had thought this might’ve been a bad idea. He hadn’t seen his parents in so long and now he was introducing them to his… crazy famous fake boyfriend. It wasn’t just that he was introducing Tendou to his parents, but the entire town. Tendou had somehow convinced Semi to stay for a weekend, because he thought he needed a break too, and they couldn’t possibly stay inside all the time.

Semi felt like when he was seventeen again, and everyone in the town had found out he was gay and dating one of his father’s students. People had advised his father to kick his boyfriend out, but his parents didn’t. They’ve been reluctant at first, but always supportive. Not that it mattered, Semi broke it off with that guy shortly afterwards. It had been horrible. They’ve become that 'token gay couple' , the first one in their little town, so everyone was always eyeing them and so annoyingly curious. 

He hasn’t been much in love with that guy anyway, so it was a good reason to break up. He might really have some commitment issues.

That was probably also the reason why his parents got along so well with Tendou, right? Sure, Tendou was an open guy and not shy at all. You could either be annoyed by him or like him immediately. His parents might just fake being so overly happy, because they were afraid that if they scare Tendou away, Semi wouldn’t find another guy anymore.

But that sounded stupid. His parents weren’t like that and Tendou was actually a really likable guy, Semi had found that out in the past few weeks.

It was still weird. Seeing them chatter so freely as if they were long friends, and Tendou not being nervous at all. Semi had never introduced anyone to his parents, so he didn’t know what to expect… But it all ran too smoothly. 

"Eita, are you alright?" his father asked. "You’ve been quite silent for a while."

"I… I’m just tired," Semi lied. "The ride here was long, you know…"

"Oh, you’re right!" his mother smiled. "You should go rest up. We still have an entire weekend to catch up!"

Tendou put his hand on Semi’s shoulder and Semi shouldn’t be so surprised by that gesture, but he was. "I’ll come with you."

"I’ve set up the Futon for you!" his father shouted after them when Semi got up. He thanked him and took Tendou’s and his luggage to carry to his room.

"Let me help you, Eita!" Tendou said.

"Oh, right." Semi nodded and handed Tendou some of it. They walked to his old bedroom where a big futon was laid in the middle of it. 

Tendou whistles. "So this is where you grew up?"

Semi shrugged and put his luggage down. He let himself fall on the futon, his face buried in the pillows.

"Are you that tired?" Tendou asked and Semi turned around only to see Tendou lying right next to him on his side.

"No, not really," Semi replied. "It’s just… weird."

"Weird?"

"You get along with my parents so well," Semi said. "That’s weird."

Tendou laughed. "Eita, I’m a cool person! All parents like me." He rolled his eyes. "Were you worried about that?"

"No. But really? They all do?" Semi sat up, while Tendou rolled over on his back.

"No, not all of them. But if they’re open minded enough to give me a chance, then yes. Your parents are nice, I like them," Tendou said. "Makes me wonder why you’ve got such a stick up your ass."

"I don’t have a stick up my ass!" Semi growled.

"Aw, really?" Tendou smirked and looked up. "You always worry too much and-"

Semi hit his face with a pillow. "See? Where’s the stick now?„

Tendou gasped and jumped up. "Are we doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pillow fight!" Tendou shouted, took the other pillow and hit Semi with it, who dodged quickly. 

"Seriously, don’t even think about it. You couldn’t beat me anyway," Semi mocked him. "I’m trained in combat and have the black belt in-"

The pillow hit him right in his face and Tendou started laughing hard.

"Ha! You should’ve seen your face! Oh my god, that was the perfect moment-"

Semi raised his pillow and hit Tendou. "You’re being childish! We won’t have a pillow fight!"

Tendou laughed. "You started it."

"I just wanted to prove that I don’t have a stick up my ass," Semi grumbled.

"And now you say we won’t have a pillow fight. You know what that sounds like? Like someone who has a-"

"Oh, shut up, you’re going down!" Semi shouted and hit him again. 

A little bit later they were both panting and laughing too hard and falling on the bed. Semi’s stomach even hurt from laughing this much, he didn’t remember the last time he had been so carefree.

"Eita, you should do that more often," Tendou said. They were both lying halfway on the bed, their bodies in opposite directions, while their heads were in the middle of the bed right next to each other.

"What?" Semi asked, still laughing. "Hit my client with a pillow?"

"Laugh," Tendou explained. „It sounds really nice. I like it.“

Semi blushed and sat up. "Shut up. God, we’re both grown up men. I can’t believe we just did that."

"It was fun, wasn’t it?" Tendou asked. "Being a child again! I mean, we’re even in your old bedroom!"

Semi turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was fun." It really was. He and Tendou had long ago crossed the line from just being a bodyguard and a client. They were friends… Was it because they had to pretend to be boyfriends? No, Semi thought he’d probably still be friends with Tendou even if he wouldn’t have to pretend to date him. He wouldn’t have thought it’d be this way, they were so different from each other. And yet they made it work.

Which, to be honest, also scared Semi a little bit. But he tried best to ignore that and the other feelings he had for Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put the chapters up to 8 but lbr i feel like this will have idek, 10


	5. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m sorry, Semisemi… Does it make you feel better when I say I’m yours too?" Tendou leaned down, so his face was at the same height as Semi’s. Fuck. Semi inhaled sharply and turned around.
> 
> "Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me every time i update : so ... there might be more chapters than originally planned,
> 
> Yes the rating went up to e too. Its just one chapter but ya.... 
> 
>  
> 
> also can u recognize these peeps

"You know how you always are the one to dress me up?" Semi asked and Tendou nodded.

"Yes," he said. "And you look good if I do, admit it."

Semi didn’t reply to that compliment. "Now it’s my turn." 

"What?"

"Change your clothes, I’m not going out with you like that."

"What?" Tendou gasped and looked down on himself. Like always, he was dressed over the top. A black choker was around his neck with a thin and golden necklace that reached to the bottom of his stomach, a red sleeveless vest over a very tight black shirt, even fingerless leather gloves where he had put two rings on his left and three on his right hand. And then there were those ridiculous pants that were too big and baggy, but tight around his lower legs. All of this with some bright white sneakers that looked way bigger than a normal human’s foot which even had heelys. Heelys!

"You can’t go out like that," Semi repeated. "People will stare at you enough already with your hair. This is a small town."

Tendou pouted. "You want me to wear ugly clothes like you."

"My clothes aren’t ugly! They’re normal."

Tendou rolled his eyes. "Okay, wait here. I’ll change, give me… fifteen minutes."

"Why so long? Just wear something else," Semi said and Tendou shook his head. He had a mischievous grin on his lips and Semi knew that one. He was up to something. "Oh no."

"You’ll love me afterwards! Trust me!" Tendou giggled and ran off again upstairs. Semi sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Is everything okay, Eita?" his mother asked him, when she entered the room.

"Yes. Satori is just changing his clothes," Semi explained. "I can’t really go out with him dressed like that."

She laughed. "Trust me, when I first saw him, I was surprised too."

"Yeah, he’s a little bit too much."

"No, I mean, because I don’t think you’d like that kind of guy." She sat down next to him on the couch. "But I like him. He’s the complete opposite of you, maybe that’s what you needed."

"What do you mean?" Semi asked her and she patted his shoulder.

"He brings out the best in you. He’s so careless and cheery, he makes you relax a little. You really need that. And I can see why you like him, he’s really handsome," she continued. "I’m really happy for you. And you know, I see the way you look at each other. As a mother, I’m very glad you found someone you love that much."

Semi blushed. "I- What are you even referring to…"

She laughed. "Oh, no need to be embarrassed, Eita! You bicker a lot, but you look at each other with such fondness, especially when the other isn’t looking. It reminds me of me and your dad back in the day!" She sighed. "And you laugh with him. I really missed seeing you laugh, Eita, but with him you smile all the time."

Wait, really? Semi hadn’t even noticed it. Did he really look at Tendou that often? But that was wrong. Even if, he wasn’t in love with Tendou. They were… too different, he wasn’t like anyone he had ever dated before. It wouldn’t work anyway. And he was on top of it, still Tendou’s bodyguard. And even if not, there was no way he had feelings for the other male.

"Your father and I are just happy," his mother continued. "I’ll have to go then, have fun." She stood up and left Semi alone with his confusing thoughts and feelings.

"Ha! I made it in less than fifteen minutes!" Tendou shouted. Semi looked up and widened his eyes.

"Tendou? What the-"

Tendou was standing in front of him with just a white shirt and jeans. To be fair, the jeans were ripped and had too many holes, but he looked pretty ordinary. But that wasn’t what was surprising. What was surprising was that his hair was down. His hair was _down_. He had never actually seen Tendou with his hair down, only for a very short time, just as a glimpse, but this was something entirely else.

Tendou’s bangs were falling in his face and it was messy, but it looked really good. "Holy shit," Semi whispered. 

Tendou looked like a different person like this. Semi couldn’t even say anything, all he could do was stare at the new Tendou. He tried to tear his gaze away from Tendou’s messy hair, but that only made it worse. Semi knew how Tendou was well built. He hadn’t paid much attention to it most of the times, and he usually wore too many other distracting things, but now he wore nothing but that white long sleeved shirt. That was really tight and accented his arms.

"Did I take your breath away, Eita?" Tendou joked, walked over to Semi and put one arm on the wall, above Semi’s head. He leaned down and smirked and Semi still couldn’t react. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, trying to get any words out of it. Tendou laughed and pushed himself off from the wall. "I should put my hair down more often then!"

Semi took a deep breath. "No, you shouldn’t." 

"Why not? You like it."

He really did. But then again, it was also wrong "It’s not… you," Semi managed to say. 

Tendou smiled. "I know what you mean! I think you’re a catch too when you change your clothes, but after all it’s not you. And I think you’re cute in sweaters!"

Semi blushed hard and turned his head. "Come on, let’s get going. You wanted to see the town, right?"

* * *

 

 

As expected, people would stop them just to chat. The town was small, everyone knew each other in the neighborhood and most of them have probably googled who Tendou was, since Semi’s mother had told everyone about it.

"Was this your school?" Tendou asked when they walked passed the school gate.

"Yes." 

"How was High School for you?"

Semi shrugged. "It was okay. I had friends."

"I bet you were popular," Tendou interrupted. "With the ladies or men."

It wasn’t exactly wrong, a lot of girls have confessed to him back then. Semi wasn’t exactly unattractive and being skilled in martial arts was also a bonus point. Sometimes they even walked by the Dojo to see him train. "In my last year they found out I was gay, so…" 

"Smalltown folks?"

"They took it in better than I expected," Semi admitted. "Besides, nobody would dare to bully me."

Tendou grinned at him. "Right! They would’ve caught those hands!" he shouted and raised his fists into the air. Semi chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was on a Transfer School. All Boy’s." Tendou winked. "You know what they say about All Boys schools."

"Wait, really?"

"No, Eita, that was a joke." Tendou sighed. "Though, I did date a few people. The longest relationship I had in High School was with a girl, though! Anyway, school was a bore. The only nice thing was Volleyball."

They continued their walk and agreed to go eating lunch at a small ramen shop. "You know the owners?" Tendou asked him.

"Please, I know everyone." They entered the shop and the owner smiled immediately when she spotted them.

"I heard you’re back!" she said. "Let me look at you, it’s been so long, Eita!" She hugged him and Semi laughed.

"It’s nice to be back, Mashiro-san," he greeted her. 

"So… this is the famous boyfriend, right?" She turned to Tendou who smiled at her.

"Yes! I mean, famous is debatable, but yeah. I’m Tendou Satori, nice to meet you." 

"Oh, he’s a nice one!" Mashiro said and pinched Semi’s cheek. "Sit down, will you? I’ll make you the best ramen there is! Okay, my husband, but same thing."

Semi thanked her and they sat down at an empty table. "You’re close," Tendou stated.

"I used to work here sometimes," Semi explained. "And our families are friends."

He forgot how much he missed this. He hadn’t been here in so long, the last time he had visited his parents he didn’t visit them. To be fair, he never really stayed long here on his visits, only for his parents. Semi had totally forgotten that there were other things in his hometown that he used to enjoy. 

"I’m glad we’re here," Tendou said.

"Why? Because you’re hungry?"

"No, silly. I mean in general, visiting your parents!" Tendou explained. He put his arm on the table and rested his chin on his palm. "I know, I literally just hired you, but we’re friends by now! And you always follow me along and know all about my life, it’s really nice to see your life."

Semi didn’t know what to say. "It’s not really my life," he said. "I’m not often here."

"It’s part of you," the redhead said. "Even if you don’t admit it."

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Did Tendou even know what he was saying all the time? Did he talk to everyone like this? Because with every word, Semi started to like him more. 

"Semi?" someone said before Semi could reply to Tendou. He looked up, only to see his ex boyfriend standing in front of their table with some other man, who Semi didn’t know.

"Okudake." Semi sat up. It was weird to see him, they haven’t seen each other for so long. Not since Semi had broken up with him, seven years ago. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, I moved back a while ago,“ Okudake replied with a smile. 

"Is that a friend of yours, Eita?" Tendou asked. "I wanna know Eita’s friends too! Do you want to sit with us?"

"Only if it’s okay for you, Semi," Okudake said. 

Semi forced himself to a smile. "Sure." 

Great. Now he was sitting with his fake boyfriend and client, who Semi also might or might not have feelings for, and his ex boyfriend who he hasn’t seen in seven years, who he never really had feelings for and some other stranger. 

"That’s Numajiri," he introduced his friend. "A friend of mine."

"Uh, this is Tendou Satori." Tendou cleared his throat. "My boyfriend."

Okudake’s eyes fell on Tendou once again. "Yeah, I heard that already."

"Wow, word goes around fast in a small town like this," Tendou said with a big smile on his lips. "So, did you use to go to the same school or what?"

Semi and Okudake looked at each other, before Semi answered. "Yes, but he’s two years older than me. He was one of my father’s students."

"Oh, so you can karate chop me too? That’s so cool," Tendou whispered and Okudake chuckled. This was so awkward… "What do you both do?"

"I’m a teacher," Okudake informs them. "Elementary school."

Semi was surprised at that. "Really?" 

"What, it doesn’t fit me?"

"No, it does… I guess." He didn’t know him well enough. Hell, he had been just seventeen when they were going out and back then Semi just wanted to get laid. 

They talk a little bit more, get their food and Numajiri is interested in Tendou’s work, so for most of the time, Tendou chats. 

"How long have you two been together?" Numajiri asked suddenly.

Tendou and Semi exchange looks. "Uh, three months? Around that," Semi replied quickly. Tendou smiled and took Semi’s hand suddenly.

"But it feels like a lifetime already! Right, Semisemi?"

Semi forces himself to a smile. "Yeah…" It was weird. On the one hand, Semi thought Tendou was being too overly affectionate. They wouldn’t suddenly stop believing they were dating just because they’re not acting all lovey dove. On the other hand, Semi really liked the feeling of Tendou’s hand on his. A little bit too much, but he didn’t dare to pull his hand back.

"That’s great," Okudake said. "I’m happy for you."

Maybe this was just so weird to Semi, not to Okudake. He wasn’t used to seeing his exes. Usually, when it was over, he moved on and never saw them ever again. Semi preferred it that way, no unnecessary emotions would come up again. Not that he had any right now, but he didn’t like this.

Tendou glanced out of the window right behind Numajiri and Okudake, and widened his eyes and mouth. "Oh my god, there’s a dog!"

Numajiri turned around. "Yeah, that’s mine. Her name’s Kitty. I know, stupid, a friend named her."

"Can I pet her?" 

A light laughter escaped Semi’s lips. Seeing Tendou so cheerful like a child over a dog was kind of cute. 

"Sure."

"Now?" Tendou let go of Semi’s hand and leaned over. 

"Uh… yeah." Numajiri got up and Tendou shrieked in joy. 

"I’ll be back soon!" Tendou placed a kiss on Semi’s cheek before he jumped out of his seat and followed Numajiri outside. Semi was too surprised to react, the place where Tendou kissed him burned on his skin and he had to hold himself back to touch that place, but what he couldn’t hold back was the blush that was creeping up on his skin.

Okudake raised his eyebrows. "He’s really not the kind of person I thought you’d date."

"Me neither," Semi blurted out. They weren’t really dating, but…

"You seem happy, though. I mean, we haven’t seen each other in years, but I hear stuff from your parents and…"

Semi groaned. "What?"

Okudake shrugged. "I’m apparently the only boyfriend you had, which they got to know. That’s why they always talk to me. And… well, your father and I are close."

Semi rubbed his temples. He couldn’t believe his parents talked with his ex. "Please, they don’t say anything embarrassing, do they?"

Okudake raised his eyebrows. "One time your mother tried to convince me to ask you out again."

"Holy shit." She really must’ve been desperate.

"But I see it’s not needed anyways." Okudake looked over his shoulder and outside the window were Tendou and Numajiri were to pet the dog. "You changed over the years."

"No, I haven’t," Semi said.

"Trust me, you have." Okudake looked at his watch. "I have to go back to work. It was nice seeing you again, Semi." He got up and paid for him and his friend, as did Semi. They walked outside to the other two. Tendou was on the ground, playing with the dog and laughing.

"I love her. I wish I could get a dog!" Tendou sighed. "But I’m so busy…"

"You can barely take care of yourself, Satori," Semi reminded him.

"That’s why I have you."

"I’m not your mom."

Tendou sighed and got up. "So, this is goodbye then! It was cool to meet a former friend of Eita! What a coincidence to see you here!"

Okudake nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we haven’t seen each other since you broke up with-," he stopped mid sentence. "Sorry."

"It’s okay," Semi quickly said.

"Wait, you two- you two used to date?!" Tendou shouted. "Did you know?"

Numajiri shrugged. "Yeah, it’s a small town."

Tendou whistled and turned to Semi. "I can’t believe you didn’t tell me."

"Sorry?"

"It’s okay. But just know, he’s mine now!" Tendou put his arm around Semi’s shoulder, who groaned. Okudake chuckled.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you." They said their goodbyes and he and his friend left.

"What the fuck was that?" Semi complained at Tendou and shrugged the arm off.

"What?"

"We used to date when I was seventeen, no need to say something so embarrassing," Semi explained, a faint annoyance in his voice.

"I’m sorry, Semisemi… Does it make you feel better when I say I’m yours too?" Tendou leaned down, so his face was at the same height as Semi’s. Fuck. Semi inhaled sharply and turned around. 

"Whatever."

* * *

 

 

"I have a confession."

"You sleep naked?" Semi asked.

"No, that’s not the confession." Tendou rolled his eyes, but that didn’t change the fact that he was sitting on the Futon shirtless.

"But you _are_ naked."

"Please, Eita, I’m wearing pants." Tendou pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants to show even more skin. And Semi couldn’t look away.

"You’re wearing pants, but you’re not wearing a shirt."

"Eita, that’s not even what I’m talking about!"

"Can’t you wear a shirt?" This was too much for Semi. Here he was, just trying to live his life and getting rid of those odd feelings he had for Tendou for a while now, and now he was just shirtless and acted like it was no big deal. It was a big deal for Semi. A really big deal. 

"No. Anyway, back to my confession." I couldn’t be worse than the fact that he slept naked, right? Tendou bit down on his lower lips. "I’m a cuddler."

Okay, it was worse. "You’re a _what_?"

"I like to cuddle when I sleep! I can’t help it, okay? Have you seen that big body pillow on my bed?"

"The Anime body pillow? Yeah, unfortunately."

Tendou pouted. "Rude. Anyway, I crave intimacy and when I’m not dating anyone and sleep alone, I have to hug something else, so I got myself a body pillow!"

Semi groaned. "Let me guess, you can’t sleep otherwise?"

"Yes!"

"Another guess: You didn’t bring it with you?"

"Nope."

"And now you warn me, because we’re sleeping together?" 

Tendou grinned. "Eita, the way you phrase it makes it sound so dirty. It’s just cuddling."

"You’re fucking shirtless!" It shouldn’t be a big deal, but it was for Semi. Really. He wasn’t a cuddler, he didn’t even remember the last time he had cuddled with someone. And Tendou was still, after all, just a client. A very hot, shirtless client that was acting as if cuddling someone in your sleep while being shirtless was no big deal.

Tendou raised his eyebrows. "Afraid to get a boner, Eita?"

Semi blushed. "No! Shut up. I’m turning off the light." He turned off the light quickly, so Tendou couldn’t see his red face and then slowly walked towards the bed in the darkness.

Tendou began to make weird noises. He sounded like some dying animal.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, I’m guiding you to the Futon during the lightness with my voice," Tendou explained.

Semi couldn’t help but laugh. "I lived here for most of my life, I think I know where the Futon is-" He tripped over Tendou’s legs and fell right on top of him. Tendou burst out in laughter. "That’s not funny!"

"It totally is! Oh my god, that’s just like that time today with the pillow!"

"Oh my god." Semi groaned and just wanted to bury his face away in shame. Unfortunately- or fortunately- for him, it was Tendou’s naked chest. His very firm, toned chest. "So-Sorry." He rolled over on his side. 

"If you really mind, I’ll go sleep downstairs," Tendou said. "I should be sorry. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable."

Semi got under the duvet and turned, so his back was facing Tendou. "No, we’re dating. My parents would think it’s weird otherwise."

"But… do you mind?"

He closed his eyes, trying to make some logical decision in this moment, but there was none he could make. Or, it was because he couldn’t think straight right now. "No."

"Okay." Tendou lied down right behind him and put his arm around Semi’s body. Semi held his breath, while Tendou tried to find a comfortable position. "You smell nice! Did you use my shampoo? It smells like mine."

Holy shit, did he even know what kind of effect he had on people? Tendou was so close right behind him, his breath hot against the back of Semi’s ear, which sent him a shiver through his spine. "Yeah," Semi choked out quietly. 

"Cool."

"Cool," Semi agreed.

Tendou chuckled softly and Semi could feel his body shaking. How was he supposed to survive this night? The answer was, that he won’t. He’ll die tonight, that was sure. Tendou’s grip around him tightened. "Good night, Eita."

"Good night."

It won’t be a good night. Because Semi was too aware of Tendou’s giant body behind him and his arms around Semi. Why was it just Semi? Why did Tendou act like this was the most normal thing in the world? Meanwhile, Semi was internally freaking out. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. Deep breath in, breath out. God, he had been in so many worse situations. Had fought against dangerous people, could’ve stared death in the eye, but no. This was what sends him over the edge.

Fucking Tendou Satori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats a fake dating fic without bed sharing  
> ___  
> also whoever knows me , knows i love johzenji  
> okudake ; semis ex, is the former captain of johzenji before teru, and numajiri is just one of terus teammates. the "friend" he mentions is teru. hes the one who named the dog kitty. he's a mess (i love him)


	6. job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He linked their fingers together and squeezed Semi’s hand, which made Semi’s heart beat faster. "Yes," he said. "I’m really sorry, Ota."
> 
> "You move on so fast!" Ota shouted. "I don’t- I don’t believe you!"
> 
> "Believe it," Semi said. "We’re really happy. I’m sorry that you’re still not over him, but to be honest, I can be really jealous and it’s better if you leave now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update in 2016; happy new year guys

Normal people would freak out if they wake up with a boner. Semi was not one of them.

Okay, to be fair, for a short time, he was panicking inside. Tendou was still deeply asleep, when Semi slipped out of the Futon and into the bathroom, where he gathered his thoughts and hopped under the shower.

While doing so, he calmed down. No, he didn’t freak out. Everything made much more sense now! He didn’t have feelings for Tendou, that was ridiculous. Tendou was his client, even though they were friends in some sense now and he was like no other client Semi ever had, he was still Tendou’s bodyguard. And Semi didn’t develop feelings for anyone so easily. 

There was only one explanation: He was sexually frustrated. That must be it. And Tendou wasn’t exactly unattractive. He sure as hell was a bit too flashy for Semi’s usual liking, but yeah, Tendou wasn’t bad at all. He sure as hell had a nice body, Semi had noticed last night (and before already too). It wasn’t like Semi could stop himself from being attracted to him, right?

That also explained why he felt so weird around Tendou nowadays and was way too easily flustered. Everything made sense! And Semi hadn’t had sex in such a long time, of course he’d get hard when Tendou pressed his half naked body against him in his sleep. And it had even been a much longer time, since Semi had dated anyone. So, yes, his body was just reacting to the lack of intimacy and sex. That must be the reason. There was no way in hell Semi would do something so unprofessional as falling for Tendou.

He wouldn’t do that, obviously.

* * *

 

 

Accepting that you were sexually attracted to your client made things way easier.

Sure, it still wasn’t right, and Semi felt pretty unprofessional for doing so, but then again this entire job wasn’t usual either. It just explained everything. Every time they accidentally touched and Semi felt a shiver being sent through his entire body. It was because he was attracted to Tendou, and not because he had a crush on him. That would be ridiculous, not only because Tendou was his client, but because Semi was Semi.

He didn’t get crushes. He didn’t fall in love with people in general, and he preferred not to now.

"Eita?"

"What is it?" Semi replied, but didn’t take his eyes off the road. Since his realization this morning, things had been weird in general.

"That one guy, Okudake, was that your first boyfriend?"

Semi nodded. "Yes."

Tendou hummed. "Were you together for long?"

"Why are you asking?" Semi’s grip on the wheel tightened.

"I’m just curious," Tendou explained. "He seemed like a nice guy! Did you get cold feet again and broke up?"

Semi scoffed. "No, I didn’t. People found out I was gay, and it was too much of a bother. All the attention, that is. So I broke up with him."

"So you _did_ get cold feet."

"No, I never really had feelings for him anyway." Then, after a while, he added a quiet ‚obviously‘. 

Tendou rolled his eyes. "You did get cold feet, Eita. You run away before it’s too serious and take the first excuse to break up."

Semi narrowed his eyes and looked over to Tendou. "So what?"

"I’m just trying to help you!" Tendou brought up his hands. "Commitment issues are a serious, heh, issue. You can’t run away all the time."

Semi looked upfront again. "Who cares," he murmured.

"I care!"

"You have commitment issues too!"

"What? I have the opposite of commitment issues!" Tendou shouted.

"No, you don’t! You run away as soon as your partner reveals some flaw about themselves! If you really want to commit to a person, you deal with it. Love isn’t just about the honeymoon stage, you go through problems together and don’t run away! What do you think the other person thinks about it? All your exes- you just go into their life, mess it up, and leave! Maybe it’s you, who has commitment issues!" Semi shouted and Tendou seemed too shock to reply at first.

"Fuck," he whispered after a while. "I think you’re right."

"I am."

"So, why don’t you change?"

"What’s the point?" Semi asked. "Also, can we change the topic?"

There was another long silence between them in the car and Tendou nodded. "Okay." He turned on the music in the radio louder. 

Another reason, why they wouldn’t work anyway. They were both hopeless when it came to love. Not that Semi loved Tendou, because he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Just because he kind of really wanted to rip off Tendou’s clothes from his body and probably throw himself against him, didn’t mean Semi was a bad bodyguard. He still knew his duties. He also knew why he was playing his fake boyfriend, and Tendou’s ex was one of the reasons. 

Maybe this was some message from the universe. Sending them all the exes and trying to tell Semi that he should really give it up. Not that he had any hope anyway, because Tendou was still his client, but also because Tendou had no interest in him.

Semi parked the car and spotted Tendou’s ex boyfriend in front of the apartment building. "I’m surprised," Semi said. "We’ve been doing this for so long and he only now appeared."

"God damn it," Tendou muttered. "I really thought he gave up." 

Semi inhaled sharply. "Do you want to do something against it?"

Tendou shook his head. "No, let’s just talk with him."

He got out of the car and Semi followed him. He knew some things about Tendou’s ex, of course he had done a background check. The basics, his name was Ota Koga, a year older than he and Tendou, a normal salesman. Nothing too special, Tendou didn’t talk that much about him anyway and Semi didn’t ask. He knew that they dated for five months, which, according to Tendou, was one of his longer relationships. They had that aspect in common.

"Koga," Tendou said. "What are you doing here?"

Ota’s eyes fell to Semi immediately. Tendou had said that Semi was his type, but he had no idea how the hell he and Ota looked alike. He had dark brown, neatly combed hair and glasses. He was shorter than Tendou, about Semi’s height, but skinnier. 

"I… Just wanted to see you."

Tendou sighed. "Listen…" It was like Semi was seeing a different side from Tendou. He usually was cheery and loud, but now he was so quiet and had a hurt expression. Despite everything, Tendou was still a good guy. Yes, he fell in and out of love way too easily, but it wasn’t like he didn’t feel bad for it. 

Semi cleared his throat. "I’m sorry," he said. "But I’d like for you to not come here anymore. I think you already know he has someone else now." He took Tendou’s hand. "Right…" He swallowed hard and the next word came out muffled. "Babe?"

Tendou turned to Semi and then nodded. He linked their fingers together and squeezed Semi’s hand, which made Semi’s heart beat faster. "Yes," he said. "I’m really sorry, Ota."

"You move on so fast!" Ota shouted. "I don’t- I don’t believe you!"

"Believe it," Semi said. "We’re really happy. I’m sorry that you’re still not over him, but to be honest, I can be really jealous and it’s better if you leave now."

"Yeah, he’s really possessive," Tendou agreed.

Ota glared at them. "You’re a liar," he said. "I know you move on fast, but this-he’s a bodyguard! This is some fraud or something! Please, Satori, let’s just talk… I still love you, please."

Tendou didn’t move. This must be hard for him, Semi thought. He never had an ex run after him like this, but the guy really must’ve loved Tendou. He couldn’t blame him. Tendou was like a whirlwind, he came waltzing into your life, turned everything upside down and even if you didn’t like him at first, he grows on you. And then he leaves.

"He’s… He’s my boyfriend, what are you talking about?" Tendou asked.

"Please, when we dated you uploaded all those pictures of us!" Ota blushed. "And you did the same with your exes. You don’t even hold hands with him on your videos!"

Shit. "First of all," Semi said. "You should stop watching those videos. You won’t get over him, if you keep hanging on him like that. Second of all, I don’t like PDA. And third of all…" He grabbed Tendou’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn’t a long or intense kiss. Semi just pressed his lips softly against Tendou, who was too surprised by that to react, but it felt so much different than all the other kisses Semi had before. He quickly let go of him. "Have a nice life, Ota-san."

He grabbed Tendou’s hand again and dragged him away and into the building. He opened the door with his keys and once they were inside, he let go off Tendou’s hand. "Sorry."

"What the hell," Tendou murmured, raising his fingers to his lips. "You just kissed me!"

"Yeah." Semi scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I guess I did."

"Wow." Wow? Semi looked up, a little bit of hope in his eyes. "You really saved me there, Eita! Smart and quick thinking!" Tendou smiled. "Do I need to pay you more now? Or would you feel like you’re prostituting yourself, if I do?"

Semi sighed and the tenseness in his body was gone again. He shook his head and chuckled. "No, it’s okay," he assured Tendou. "I was worried you wouldn’t…"

"Oh, it was just a kiss." Tendou shrugged. "I kiss a lot of people, it’s no big deal. Thanks again, Eita." He licked over his lips. "Is that some strawberry flavor? You taste nice."

Semi blushed. "What?!" Then, he processed the words. "Yes, it’s my chapstick."

"I like it. Now, let’s get home, I’m really tired! And hungry!"

Tendou walked towards the elevator and Semi followed him. Why did he feel so disappointed? 

 

* * *

 

The next week wasn’t that bad.

Tendou’s family was visiting and his father talked with Semi for a short while and seemed to be okay with Semi as his bodyguard. He sent Semi home for the rest of the day and the next, since he had his own bodyguards and Semi was glad for the free days. 

He was home again and it was… so empty. Not only did Kawanishi not live here anymore, but he was so used to Tendou by now. His energetic presence and to eat with him and joke around or just watch Anime together. Semi somehow missed him.

He spent the rest of the day in the gym, went home and made himself too much food and ate in silence. It was too quiet, so called his friends. Kawanishi was busy, and so was Ushijima. The Goshiki Family was abroad currently and so was he. Reon was another friend Semi called. He was one of the Goshiki’s chauffeurs and it had been Ushijima who introduced them to each other. He was free, and so was Soekawa. He had never gone out with him, but why not?

They went out drinking to a bar Soekawa suggested. 

"So," Soekawa began. "How’s your job?"

Semi forced himself to a smile. "What do you think?"

"Well, you really didn’t like it at first," the other male answered. "I remembered you didn’t want to say yes to it under any circumstances."

"Wait, what is your job?" Reon asked.

Semi sighed and tapped his finger against the glass. "I’m playing the fake boyfriend of Tendou Satori."

"Oh. I thought you were really together."

"No! God, no." Semi shook his head. "Please, Reon, you know me." 

Reon shrugged and took a sip from his beer. "Who knows? Maybe Tendou’s the one you needed."

"That sounds ridiculous." 

Soekawa laughed. "Do you know him?"

"Well, the Tendous and Goshiki’s are close," Reon explained. "Their son likes to chat a lot with Wakatoshi and I got to know him too. He’s… something else."

Soekawa raised his eyebrows.

"He’s exhausting!" Semi agreed. "He’s so loud and obnoxious! I don’t even know how I was able to survive so long!"

"They’re working on the threat," Soekawa assured him and Semi sighed.

"It’s okay, he’s not that bad."

"You don’t make sense, Eita," Reon told him and Semi shrugged. 

"I know. I just wanna get drunk, I haven’t had time without him in so long." He ordered another round for himself and another and a little bit later he was already tipsy. Reon and Soekawa, who didn’t know each other until today, were talking and really seemed to get along, while Semi looked around the bar.

Maybe he should just find some guy and get laid. It wasn’t that hard, since Semi wasn’t really keen on dating people anymore, one night stands have been his way to get off his sexual frustration. And right now, it seemed like he needed that more than ever. When would he get the chance again? Plus, Semi knew he wasn’t unattractive. It would be easy, he had done this many times before.

But he couldn’t. Everywhere he looked, he saw Tendou.

He must be really drunk. "I’m going to the restroom," he told his friends and they nodded. Semi stumbled towards the restroom and afterwards, he went outside to get some fresh air. He took a look at his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Tendou.

God damn it, even on his free day he wasn’t able to escape him. Semi called him back.

"Satori?" he asked, when someone picked up.

"Do you know what time it is, Eita?"

"Uh… No?"

"It’s past midnight," Tendou informed him.

"You called."

Tendou giggled from the other side. "Aw, I’m so glad you’re so worried, even on your day off! Does that mean you really like me and not just my money!"

"I’m going to hang up," Semi announced.

"No! Wait! Sorry. Thanks for calling me back, Eita. Why are you still awake?"

"I’m…" Semi closed his eyes. "Uh, kinda tipsy. At a bar. Bitsy. No, wait…"

Tendou laughed. "We should get drunk someday together!"

"I don’t drink on my job."

"Yeah, but afterwards!"

"Afterwards?"

"We’re friends, right? I mean, you called me right back, you like me! Obviously, I see you more than just my bodyguard," Tendou explained. "Once all of this is over and we go back to our old lives, I don’t wanna let you go or something. We’re still friends!"

Tendou’s words warmed Semi’s chest and he inhaled sharply. "Yeah," he whispered. "We are. Thank you."

"Don’t need to thank me!"

"Why did you call me?"

"Eh…" Tendou sighed. "I just talked with my family and it was really nauseating. Being here is exhausting. I love them, but… I just wanted to talk with someone and Hayato probably lost his phone again. So my second thought was you."

"Me." Semi was so surprised by that.

"You didn’t pick up, though! I called Wakatoshi, he wasn’t much of a help, but he listened. Big dude’s a good guy," Tendou said and Semi chuckled. He could imagine Ushijima’s phonecall with Tendou. 

"Yeah," he said. "He is. I’m out drinking with Reon right now, he told me you know each other."

"Ooh, Reon? You mean the chauffeur from the Goshikis? Of course, I like that big guy too!" Tendou shouted. "Someone else I know? Taichi?"

"No, it’s just him and Soekawa. He’s someone from the agency…"

"Yeah, I remember him." Semi tried to imagine Tendou on the other side. Was he in his bed already? "Let’s all go out together sometime, it’ll be fun. Take Taichi with you. Oh, and Kenjirou!"

"Nah, thanks." Semi still didn’t get along too well with Shirabu.

"Okay, then just you and me."

"That’s not what I meant-"

Tendou giggled. "So, you’re at a bar, huh? Don’t get laid, what if people talk? You’re still dating me, Eita! I don’t allow you to cheat on me."

"Oh." Semi had totally forgotten that.

"You were totally aiming to get laid tonight."

Semi blushed. "Shut up."

"I can’t blame you," Tendou said and yawned. "I haven’t gotten laid in a long time either."

"Satori?"

"Yes?"

"Go to bed." 

Tendou laughed. "Okay, but don’t you dare cheat on me. You get all the love from me already, don’t be so needy."

Semi rolled his eyes. "Good night, Satori."

"Good night, Eita."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every srtz fic needs more of soekawa... i am guilty of leaving him out too tho lmaoo but trust me, i love this kid  
> ___
> 
> anyway i finished writing and ya its officially 10 chapters no more no less :D


	7. dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. happy new year

Stupid Tendou. Why was he so likable? No, scratch that. He wasn’t. He wasn’t likable, he was kind of annoying and liked to tease people he didn’t like and rile them up. He wasn’t exactly the nicest person on earth, but he was to those he cared about. And Semi liked him. Probably.

"Eita, did you miss me?" Tendou asked him when he returned.

"I enjoyed my holidays," Semi answered, shrugging.

Tendou rolled his eyes. "Did you try on the suit yet? It arrived today."

Semi nodded. "It fits." 

Today was the charity ball and he was going to be Tendou’s date. They spent the day at the hair salon, where Tendou got his hair redyed and styled by Yamagata. It wasn’t down, but it wasn’t… exactly up either. It was partly slicked back and Semi hated it. He hated how good Tendou looked like this, and later when he put on his suit, he looked even better.

He was used to Tendou in sweatpants or just jeans and a shirt now, he was used to Tendou with too many accessories and extravagant clothes. He wasn’t used to Tendou in a neatly tailored suit that hugged his frame so well and his hair pushed back. 

"How do I look?" Tendou asked, turning away from the mirror to face Semi.

Holy shit. Semi stared at him with his eyes wide open. Their outfit matched, red and black, he just wore a tie instead of a bow tie. But it looked so different on Tendou. For once, he was taller, even without his spiky hair.

"What, did I take your breath away, Eita?"

Semi shook his head. "No." He cleared his throat. "You look… you look good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Shower me with more compliments!"

"Nope." Semi shook his head again and Tendou pouted.

"Come on. You know how hard it is for me to walk around like this? But a few times a year I gotta look like how my parents want me," he explained. "I usually would’ve worn a way cooler suit. Like a bright red or blue." He sat down on the armrest of the couch.

Semi unconsciously stepped closer and traced his fingers over Tendou’s tie. "No, it’s nice."

Tendou looked up and their eyes met. Semi was shaken out of his trance and quickly pulled back his hand and stepped back. "I’m going to change now too," he said. "Wait for me."

"’Kay."

Semi rushed into his room and closed the door behind him. Shit, he really had to control himself.

* * *

 

 

He was used to going to these kind of balls for rich people, but usually just as an observer, as a bodyguard. Not as someone’s date. Or more like, fake boyfriend. 

"Eita, you don’t need to be nervous," Tendou told Semi.

"I’m not."

"You are." Tendou put his hand on Semi’s shoulder. "It’s okay. Just be yourself."

Semi smiled at him and before he could thank Tendou, the other male smirked. "They don’t expect much anymore ever since everyone found me making out with one of the waiters when I was eighteen and they all found out I was bi as fuck."

Instead of a thank you, Semi shrugged Tendou’s hand off, but he laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was huge in our little rich circle," Tendou explained. "My parents knew already, so that was fine. But boy, you don’t know the gossip. It was…" He shuddered. "Not that great."

"Sorry to hear that."

"We have that in common," Tendou just said. "You with your little town, me with… well those people. I don’t know what’s worse, but whatever. My parents were more understandable than most of these people. I guess it’s also good because I’m not the heir anyway."

Tendou had explained him the family situation once. It was kind of complicated, but in the end the important thing was that Tendou’s family accepted him.

They looked around the big hall. "See that guy over there?" Tendou asked. 

"Yes?"

"That’s Daishou Suguru, his dad is here somewhere too," Tendou explained. "Old money, family of politicians. That stuff. He’s engaged to Mika, I heard it was an arranged marriage, but I think they’re happy. I used to date him."

"You what?!"

Tendou winked. "We were like nineteen," he explained. "Didn’t last long. He’s kinda… sneaky. But I liked him back then a lot."

Semi raised his eyebrows. "Any other exes I should know about?"

"Nope!" Tendou furrowed his brows. "Well…"

"Oh my god." Semi groaned. "You rich people…"

"You want some gossip?" Tendou asked and leaned down to Semi. "So, Mrs. Kanzaki is cheating on Mr. Kanzaki with his own brother. They’re all here." He pointed at the people. 

"No way."

"Yes way!"

Semi took a sip from his glass of champagne. "Tell me more."

"You love gossip?" Tendou teased and Semi shrugged.

"Who doesn’t? People might say they don’t but in the end, we all want to know." 

Tendou laughed and put his arm around Semi. "Okay, so there’s more. You know the Goshiki’s, yeah, Tsutomu’s parents. Mr. Goshiki is still very hung up on his ex wife Sagami-san."

"Really?"

"Totally. She’s over him, though. She has that new boy toy. Young, pretty, I think he’s an escort. Oikawa or something," Tendou explained. "Goshiki tries to make her jealous with his new young girlfriends, but… no effect."

Semi whistled. "Wow. How do you know all this?"

"I have my eyes and ears everywhere!"

"Got some dirt on the Shirabus?" Semi asked, grinning. 

"Except for the fact that I’m convinced that Kenjirou and Taichi are banging? Word on the street is that Shirabu Aiko actually prefers girls, despite the known fact that she really has a thing for pretty boys," Tendou informed him. "That’s Kenjirou’s aunt. I think they’re pretty tame. All the other families are way more interesting."

Semi turned to Tendou. "What about the Tendous?"

Tendou smirked in response. "Word on the street that their eldest son, Tendou Satori, is dating some cute bodyguard."

Semi bit down on his lower lip. "And? Is it true?"

"I’m pretty sure, yeah," Tendou agreed. "The cute is debatable. He’s more like a little angry cat." Semi glared at him and Tendou laughed. "Just kidding. You’re cute, Semisemi!"

"Oh, shut up!" 

"Tendou-san!" someone shouted at them. They both turned around to the source, where Goshiki Tsutomu was standing. Semi hadn’t seen him in a while, he was even taller than the last time, but still had a baby face. And the bowlcut, of course.

"Hey, Tsutomu!" Tendou smiled brightly at the other male and hugged him. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too!" Then, he looked to Semi. "I already heard you’re together with Semi-san now! It really was a surprise to me."

Semi smiled. "Yes, it’s a small world."

"Is Wakatoshi here too?" Tendou asked. "I really wanna see him! I miss my man! You occupy him too often."

"Sorry," Goshiki apologized. "But when I graduate, I won’t need him anymore, don’t worry!"

Semi sighed. "Yeah, sure." 

Tendou laughed and patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "I’m cheering you on, Tsutomu! So, is he here or not?"

"Yes, I saw him earlier! My mother’s date is always so scared, he wanted her to take a bodyguard with us," Goshiki explained. "I don’t get it. There are thousands of security guards here."

"Yeah," Semi said. "We don’t need more bodyguards."

"I didn’t mean it like that! You’re welcome here, Semi," Goshiki said quickly. "I just don’t understand that guy sometimes. But I guess mother likes him."

Tendou scoffed. "Of course she does, he’s young and pretty."

Goshiki narrowed his eyes. "I don’t."

"Who ever likes their parents younger lovers?" Tendou asked. "Or lovers in general?"

Goshiki pouted. "He’s not her lover."

"Sure thing, Tsutomu. Lead me to Wakatoshi! You wanna meet him too, right, Eita?"

Semi nodded. "I haven’t seen Wakatoshi in a long while, so yes." 

Goshiki nodded and lead them through the crowd to the other side of the hall. Near the entrance was Ushijima in a dark suit and next to him someone else. 

"Wakatoshi!" Tendou shouted and ran towards Ushijima to hug the tall and broad man. The stranger next to Ushijima was surprised by Tendou and spilled his drink over his own suit.

"What the-"

"Ooops," Tendou said. "Sorry?"

"You ruined my shirt,“ the brown haired male said.

Ushijima let go of Tendou. "I’m very sorry, Oikawa. I’m sure Tendou didn’t intend to do that."

"Yeah, really. I was just very excited to see Wakatoshi!" Tendou said.

Oikawa glared and Tendou. "Great, now I have to change my shirt. Sagami will not be happy with this."

"Why would my mom care about your shirt?" Goshiki asked and Oikawa smiled softly at Goshiki without answering him. 

"Ushiwaka, come with me to the bathroom, will you?" He took Ushijima’s arm.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Tendou. You too, Semi. Maybe we can talk each other late again," Ushijima said before he got dragged away by Oikawa. 

"Your mission here is done, Tsutomu! Well done! Bye!" Tendou grabbed Semi’s arm and dragged him away too. "Wow, I can’t believe Wakatoshi is banging Tsutomu’s mom’s date.“

"What?" Semi asked. "What nonsense are you sprouting now?"

"I can see it, Eita! Trust me!"

"No, you also think Taichi has something going on with Shirabu Kenjirou," Semi said.

"You’re blind to love," Tendou explained.

"No, I’m not! How could you tell?"

"Please, the way they looked at each other! And how Oikawa talked to Wakatoshi! Plus, remember Tsutomu’s words? He _begged_ Sagami to take a bodyguard with them. He wanted Wakatoshi, it’s so obvious! I can’t believe you." Tendou shook his head and Semi sighed.

"It’s not obvious."

"Semisemi." Tendou stopped and turned around to put his hands on Semi’s shoulders. "You have no idea what love is."

"What?"

"You’ve never been in love," Tendou continued. "That’s why you can’t see love!"

"Love," Semi repeated. "What, they went from just banging to loving each other now? Are you telling me Taichi loves Shirabu now too?"

Tendou nodded with bright eyes. "Yes!"

"You’re ridiculous," Semi said. "I know Taichi, he wouldn’t date his client. And Wakatoshi… he’s not that kind of person either. I can’t even imagine him being in love."

Tendou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you’ve never been in love. One day, Eita, you’ll fall in love really hard. The people that refuse to, are the kind of people that will fall the hardest! It will roll you over like a storm or something and hit you so hard. Right here." He pointed at Semi’s chest, right above his heart. "And then you will be, like, really love sick. The really lovey dove kind of love."

Semi laughed. "You mean I’ll turn into you?"

"Yeah, but worse." Tendou smiled and Semi shook his head.

"No."

"You probably think romance is dead and useless, right?"

Semi hesitated. "Not if you ask me like _that_."

Tendou took his hand and dragged him outside to one of the balcony’s. It was dark outside and there were candles left and right from the balcony. Tendou picked a red rose from one of the vases. 

"You can’t just-"

"Duh, I totally can." Tendou handed Semi the rose, who just took is wordlessly. What was this about? Semi was confused and couldn’t form any words, but his heart was beating faster. Why did Tendou just give him a rose? "And?"

"And was?" Semi asked.

"What do you think? Is romance useless?"

"I… Is this why you gave me this rose?" Semi asked.

"Yeah, obviously." Tendou smiled and Semi burst out in laughter.

"Thank you, but this proves nothing."

"What if I give you… two roses?"

Semi laughed even harder. "Come on, those roses prove nothing!"

Tendou grunted. "But you like them."

"I suppose." Semi brought the rose closer to his nose and smelt it. He had stopped laughing, but there was still a smile on his lips. "I mean, yes."

Tendou smiled at him. "See?"

"You think you giving me a rose suddenly changes my worldview?" Semi asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Tendou took the rose out of Semi’s hand again and broke off its straw before putting it in the pocket of Semi’s suit jacket. "I guess I was aiming too high."

"Yeah." Semi blushed and looked down at the rose on this chest.

Tendou hesitated and then bowed down lightly, offering Semi his hand. "Would you give me this dance?"

Semi blinked. "I can’t dance."

"You know what, Eita? You need to cooperate or this really will be useless!" Tendou shook his hand in front of Semi’s face, who laughed and took Tendou’s hand.

"Okay, okay. I’ll dance with you, but if I step on your feet, I’m sorry."

"It’s okay," Tendou assured him. "I’ve been taught how to dance since I was a kid, I still know most of the moves. I’ll sweep you out of your feet and you’ll know romance isn’t dead!"

He led Semi inside to the dance floor again, where a new song just started. "Seriously, what do I do?" Semi asked.

"I’ll lead you, Semisemi," Tendou said. "Just trust me." He smiled and Semi nodded slowly.

"Okay." He put his hand on Tendou’s shoulder and the other was still resting in Tendou’s hand. 

Tendou moved them around and Semi tried to follow him as best as he could. He didn’t know the song, but it wasn’t exactly slow. It was hard to keep track with Tendou’s steps, so Semi couldn’t pay attention to anything around them. He had no idea if people were staring at them (they probably were, since they were the only guys dancing together on the dance floor), but Semi didn’t care.

Right now, he just didn’t want to step on Tendou’s feet.

"Hey," Tendou said and Semi looked up.

"What?" 

"Look at me, don’t kill the mood," Tendou whispered against Semi’s ear. Semi jumped slightly up at the touch of Tendou’s breath against his skin and stepped on Tendou’s foot. 

"Shit, sorry!"

Tendou laughed. "It’s okay. I’ve had worse. You know, high heel on toe."

Semi laughed. "I can imagine." 

"Anyway, just look at me," Tendou said.

"Okay."

"And just let your body speak!"

"What?"

Tendou suddenly whirled him around and Semi had to hold himself back from letting out a scream, but as soon as his body was done with whirling around himself, he landed right into Tendou’s arms again, chest against chest. He held his breath and stared at Tendou with big eyes, who smiled.

"And?"

Semi hesitated, before a laughter escaped his lips. "That was amazing!"

"See? I told you I can dance!"

"Can you do that again?" Semi asked and Tendou laughed.

"I can do so much more, Semisemi!" he promised. 

They spent the rest of the song just whirling around and dancing all over the place and people were most likely watching, but Semi really didn’t care. He had fun and so did Tendou. They laughed at each other and it felt really nice every time Semi landed right in Tendou’s arms again. He really didn’t have to think much, he just had to… let go for once and trust Tendou. And he did. 

They danced like that through two songs, until a slow song came on and they were both breathless.

"Another?" Tendou asked.

Semi’s mind told him to say no, because this was so dangerous. But right now, he didn’t listen to his mind anyway. He looked up and into Tendou’s eyes, as he put his arms around Tendou. "Yes."

"This is another lesson," Tendou said as he put his arms around Semi’s waist and pulled him closer. It took Semi’s breath away for a short time.

"Lesson?"

"Lesson in romance, Eita," Tendou explained. They slowly moved and they were so close.

"You’re not really a good teacher," Semi murmured, and looked at a spot behind Tendou. He couldn’t look him in the eyes right now, it would make everything worse. He felt like his heart was beating so loud that Tendou could probably feel it through his suit.

"I’m an amazing teacher, thank you very much."

Semi raised his eyebrows. "I think a teacher should know about romance himself first."

"I do know about romance!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. It’s candlelight dinner and roses and all that crap." Semi didn’t reply. "It is. And you know, Valentine’s Day. Walking hand in hand with your lover through snow on Christmas! And, uh…"

" _Uhh_?" Semi teased.

"Aw, Eita, you’re pressuring me. I’m great at romance."

Semi snorted. "Yeah, I guess you are." 

"And you suck."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sorry."

"But…" Tendou shrugged and his corner of his mouth curled up into a soft smile. "You’re learning. And I guess your laughter makes it worth it."

Semi stared back. "Makes what worth it?"

"The entire hassle to teach you," Tendou explained. He bit down on his lower lip. "It’s really nice."

Semi blushed, but this time he didn’t avert his gaze. Oh, for god’s sake. Tendou had been right. One day he really would fall head over heels for someone. And this someone was no one else but Tendou fucking Satori. There was no use in denying it anymore. 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

They didn’t speak for a long while, just danced slowly while looking into each other’s eyes. "Eita?" Tendou’s voice was so quiet, he could barely hear him.

"What is it?"

Tendou looked down. "Never mind."

"Come on-"

The song ended and Tendou took his hand. "Let’s get out of here."

"What?"

"I wanna get out of here," Tendou repeated. "Is that okay?"

Semi nodded quickly. "Yeah, okay," he breathed out and followed Tendou outside. "Shouldn’t we pick up our coats?"

"Nah, no time for that," Tendou said. They were outside and Tendou just kept walking.

"Where are we even going?"

"I’ve been here many times," Tendou told him. "It’s always so stuffy inside. Sometimes I can’t deal with all those people, you know? I like to walk around here in the gardens."

It was dark, but there were some lanterns to lead them the way. They stopped in front of a little lake and under one of those lanterns and Tendou turned around to Semi, but he didn’t let go of Semi’s hand.

"What is this?" Semi asked. "Another one of your lessons?" He tried to go for a joking and teasing tone, but he failed miserably. Instead, his voice came out soft and quiet.

"Yeah, something like that," Tendou said. "But more like for me than for you."

Semi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Tendou stepped closer and Semi didn’t dare to move. He brought up his hand and put his palm against Semi’s cheek. Semi took a deep breath and stepped back slightly. Tendou was just about to bring his hand down again, when Semi put his hand on Tendou’s shoulder, as a confirmation that this was okay.

"Can I…“, Tendou whispered.

Semi nodded slowly and Tendou leaned down. He was so close and didn’t kiss him yet. Instead, his lips hovered right in front of Semi’s and he could feel his breath against his skin. Semi’s heart was beating so fast now and he closed his eyes, waiting. He felt Tendou’s lips against his, softly and testing first. It was way different from that one first kiss they had almost a week ago in front of Tendou’s ex. It was way more intense and intimate.

For one, they were outside and alone, completely in the darkness except from the light of the lantern right above them. And this wasn’t fake. This wasn’t because Semi was pretending to be Tendou’s boyfriend. This was a real kiss, Tendou was really kissing him and Semi really liked him. He liked him, like he had liked no one before. 

And it was scaring Semi, but it didn’t feet bad at all. It felt way too good. He kissed Tendou back and brought up his hands to up Tendou’s face, who slowly let his hand fall down to Semi’s hips. He was pulled closer, until Semi’s body was entirely against Tendou’s. They broke the kiss for a short while and looked at each other, until they tilted their heads to the other side and met each other for another kiss. 

Semi got up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Tendou’s neck. He wanted more of this and of Tendou. He parted his lips, and traced with his tongue over Tendou’s bottom lip. Tendou’s grip on Semi’s hips tightened and he opened his mouth, letting Semi’s tongue in and kissing him back eagerly. 

"Tendou? Semi?"

They both parted quickly and turned to Shirabu and Goshiki, who were standing in front of them.

Semi flushed. "Uh. Hi." He adjusted his suit and smiled.

"I thought you’re not dating," Shirabu said.

"What are you saying? Of course they are!" Goshiki said. "They’re a couple, Shirabu-san. Didn’t you know?"

Shirabu narrowed his eyes at the younger male. "I did."

"It’s… uh…" Tendou scratched the back of his head. "We’re just about to head home. If someone asks, I’m not feeling well. Okay, bye!" He took Semi’s hand and they ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing... ushi/oi and goshiki! not their last appearance btw,


	8. need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Strip for me!"
> 
> Semi sighed. "No."
> 
> Tendou pouted. "Come on, Semisemi."
> 
> "You know, calling me by that stupid nickname makes it even worse."
> 
> Tendou chuckled under him and kissed his nose. "Don’t worry, I’ll moan your real name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yenna, you say, didnt u say u update like every 2-3 days  
> me: ya but like... i forgot 
> 
> nkjdfnkf sorry. i was kinda too busy to get my laptop and update but oh well here it is!

As soon as they were back in Tendou’s apartment, they basically fell over each other again. 

More like, Semi did. During the entire car ride he had been so tense and the air around them had been heavy. None of them said anything, not even when they were in the elevator. But when the door of Tendou’s place was closed behind them, Semi couldn’t hold it in anymore. He grabbed Tendou by his tie and pulled him down and kissed him again.

"Woah," Tendou gasped out, clearly surprised. He stumbled over his shoes, since he was just in the middle of taking his shoes off and fell against Semi, who braced himself against the entrance door. Tendou’s hands were now on the left and right to Semi’s head and he looked up to Tendou. They haven’t turned on the light yet, so it was again too dark to see everything. 

Not that it mattered, because Tendou put his thumb under Semi’s chin to lift his head up and plant another kiss on his lips. Semi let out a sigh as he kissed him back eagerly. He put his hand on Tendou’s waist and pulled him towards Semi until there was no space between their bodies anymore. And yet, it wasn’t enough for Semi.

Luckily for him, it wasn’t enough for Tendou either. Their kisses became sloppy, open mouthed kisses, with maybe too much tongue and too wet, but their minds were occupied with something else. That was, how to take the other’s clothes off. Semi pulled down Tendou’s suit jacket, who helped him to get out of it and then threw it on the floor. Tendou grabbed Semi’s face again, kissing him again passionately. He buried his fingers in Semi’s messy hair and pressed one of his legs between Semi’s.

Semi let out a gasp and let his head fall back against the door. "Satori-"

Tendou hummed in response and raised his leg a little bit, rubbing against Semi’s crotch. It really had been way too long since Semi had sex. And he didn’t recall the last time wanting it that much, wanting the other _person_ that much, not just the act itself.

"Bedroom," he manage to say and Tendou nodded.

"Yeah, 'kay," he replied. Semi shrugged off the jacket too, and just simply let it fall down to the floor too. He slipped out of his shoes and followed Tendou to his bedroom. As soon as they arrived, Semi pushed Tendou down on the bed. Tendou grinned, when Semi settled down on top of him and straddled him.

"Someone’s eager, huh?" he teased and sat up.

"Yeah," Semi just said. It wasn’t exactly wrong. He didn’t want to think at all anymore, because then his mind would kill him. Tell him, that this wasn’t right and he shouldn’t be doing this. But Semi really wanted to do this, so he ignored it and just did. They kissed again, while Semi took off Tendou’s tie for him. His hands reacted quickly as soon as it was off, already going straight ahead to unbutton Tendou’s shirt.

Tendou placed his hands on top of Semi’s. 

"What?" Semi asked.

"You know, Eita," Tendou said and leaned forward until his lips were touching Semi’s ear. "You don’t need to rush it. We have all the time in the world."

"We don’t," Semi just murmured, but he calmed down. Well, as calm as you could be considering the situation. Tendou smiled as a response, raised his arm and brushed a strand of hair out of Semi’s face.

Shit, he was so far gone for this idiotic redhead. Semi chewed on his bottom lip before leaning his forehead against Tendou’s. He cupped Tendou’s face before kissing him gently. Tendou slipped his hands down, over his waist to his waist and legs. Semi breathed out against Tendou’s lips and now went back to unbutton the shirt. Once all buttons were off, Semi leaned back and Tendou shrugged the shirt off. 

Semi swallowed. He had seen Tendou shirtless so many times, but never had he been able to touch him, really touch him. His hands roamed over Tendou’s naked upper body and he pressed a kiss behind Tendou’s ear and more kisses followed those along the jawline to Tendou’s neck. Semi could feel the other’s body relaxing under him, he even tilted his head to Semi could get more access. He licked his lips before he started to gently suck and lick at his neck and moved downwards to his collarbone.

"Eita," Tendou gasped out when Semi bit on the exposed skin between his neck and shoulder. 

Their eyes met and Tendou pulled him into another kiss, while he was now trying to unbutton Semi’s shirt. "Fuck, how did you do that," Tendou murmured, as he was fumbling with the buttons.

Semi let out a laughter. "Let me, idiot." 

"You like this idiot."

Semi blushed and was glad it was too dark for Tendou to see, but he was sure he knew anyway that it was the truth. Semi unbuttoned his shirt and when it was finally off, Tendou whistled. "Strip for me!"

Semi sighed. "No."

Tendou pouted. "Come on, Semisemi."

"You know, calling me by that stupid nickname makes it even worse."

Tendou chuckled under him and kissed his nose. "Don’t worry, I’ll moan your real name."

Semi closed his eyes and chewed on the inside of his mouth. This boy was unbelievable, but he liked him so much. "Nope."

Suddenly, he was flipped around and Semi’s back hit the bed. Tendou crawled over him, leaving way too much space between their bodies. But his hands were already busy; they moved from his shoulders to his chest, down to his stomach and even lower. 

Semi let out a choked moan. "Satori-" 

Tendou smirked and lowered himself to kiss Semi’s neck, while he opened Semi’s pants with his hand. Semi sighed, bringing up one of his hands to curl his fingers into Tendou’s red hair, who by now had managed to pull down Semi’s pants to the mid of his thighs.

Semi raised his legs, so Tendou could get rid of them completely. The other male sat up and took off his pants too, kicking them somewhere to the back of the room. As soon as they were both almost naked, Semi pulled him down again. Their chests were flushed against each other and Semi wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist. Semi kissed Tendou eagerly, biting lightly and pulling his bottom lips between his teeth. 

He could feel that Tendou was half hard against him and Semi responded by raising his lips and grinding against him. Tendou let out a sharp breath and lowered his head, letting his forehead fall against Semi’s shoulder, as he moved against Semi too.

"Satori," Semi whispered. "I want you."

"You want me?" Tendou asked, his hand moving down to Semi’s underwear. Semi nodded, eyes closed, lips parted. 

"Yeah," he said. "I need you."

"Do you want or need me now? Decide, Eita." Tendou grinned at him.

"I _want_ to kill you right now," Semi responded and Tendou chuckled.

"Fair enough." His hand wandered under Semi’s underwear and he palmed Semi’s growing erection. "What do you want, Eita?"

Semi swallowed hard. Tendou’s voice was so low right now and his breath against his neck was sending him a shiver through his body. "I want you in me," Semi replied. " _Please_."

"Wow, you’re so polite, Semisemi!"

"Boy, I’ll literally kick you out of this bed if you keep up with th- Oh!" Semi let out a moan when Tendou curled his fingers around his cock and started stroking him. 

"What was that?"

Semi glared at Tendou. "Get that stupid smirk out of your face."

"Nah." 

"Fine," Semi said. "Okay, keep it. All I need is for you to open me up real good and fuck me until I don’t know where up and down. I want you to make me cum and-"

Tendou groaned. "Shit," he choked out. "Fuck, yeah. I’ll do it. You’re the devil, you know?"

"With your hair and personality, I think you’re the devil between the two of us," Semi replied with an innocent smile.

"What are you then? An angel?"

Semi shrugged and pulled down Tendou’s underwear. "Yeah," he said. "Fits me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Tendou kissed him softly. "Looks like an angel, acts like the devil."

"I take it as a compliment."

"It is."

Semi didn’t have a response to that and just kissed him again. "You got lube?"

Tendou grabbed for his bedside table, opened the drawer and brought out a half used bottle of lube. "Want me to open you up?"

"That’s what I said, didn’t I?"

Tendou chuckled. "You’re really sassy in bed," he stated and took off Semi’s briefs. He sat back on his heels, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some on his fingers. "Hey, want a surprise?"

"If you shove your fingers with cold lube up my ass, I’ll literally kill you."

The corner of Tendou’s mouth curled down. "Boo, boring! I was just kidding."

"You weren’t."

"You’ll never know." Tendou winked at him. "You want it warm then?" He rubbed his palms against each other as fast as possible, and Semi groaned. He rested his underarm against his forehead. Why the hell did he fall for this guy again?

"Just get on with it, Satori."

"Okay, okay." Tendou gently put Semi’s arm away and kissed him. Semi spread his legs for a better access and he closed his eyes. He just focused on the feeling of Tendou’s hand around his hard length, and the soft kisses Tendou was placing all over his skin. 

He bit down on his lip, when Tendou finally entered him with one finger. Semi opened his eyes and Tendou’s face was right above him. "Hi," he gasped out and Tendou smiled softly.

"Hey." He kissed Semi and moved his finger inside him. They exchanged more kisses while Tendou prepped him, Semi had his arms wrapped around Tendou’s neck, when he entered him with a second finger. Tendou really took his time to stretch him, and Semi knew he probably needed it, since it’s been a while, but he also just really wanted to get on with it. 

"You okay?" Tendou asked, when Semi squirmed. 

"No," he said. "I want you in me."

Tendou chuckled. "You need more patience." He added a third finger and Semi gasped out, as soon as Tendou found the spot that made him curl his toes and even needier.

"Satori-"

"I know," Tendou whispered. "I want it too." He rubbed his erection against Semi’s hip. "See?"

Semi nodded wordlessly. "Come on…" He let out a moan and it probably wouldn’t take much until Tendou would make a mess out of him. He hit his prostate with his fingers over and over again, sending Semi slowly but surely over the edge.

"Please, I want- no, I need you," Semi begged.

"Okay," Tendou nodded. "Uh, condom." He grabbed for one from the inside of the drawer of his bedside table. He put it on quickly and coated himself with some more lube. Tendou lined himself up against Semi and didn’t break eye contact with Semi.

"What are you waiting for? Want me to invite you in? Your dick’s not a vampire-" He was cut off by Tendou entering him in one go. Semi groaned. "Fuck."

"Is this not what you wanted?" Tendou teased him and Semi sighed. 

"You bet your ass I did."

"Heh, I think you bet _your_ ass. _"_

_"_ Oh my god." How many times had Semi questioned his feelings for Tendou now? No, it wasn’t that he was questioning his feelings. He was questioning his own sanity for falling for him. There wasn’t time for that now anyway, because Tendou started moving. 

It was slow at first, but he soon picked up a faster pace. Semi was glad he didn’t have to tell him, he just threw his head back and held onto Tendou’s body. It felt intense, not because this was some glorious rough sex he liked so much, but because this was Tendou who was inside him. Tendou, who was panting, groaning above him, touching him and moaning his name. It was him out of all people and it felt so _good_. 

And every time their eyes locked, Semi felt closer to his orgasm. 

"Satori," he moaned. "Touch me."

Tendou wrapped his hand around Semi’s cock, spreading the precum over the length with his thumb. Semi shut his eyes close and tightened his grip on Tendou’s shoulder, who in response tightened his on Semi’s cock. He gasped out and Tendou started moving his hand at the same pace as his thrusts.

Semi’s breath hitched and his body shudderd. He half opened his eyes to see Tendou smirking at him. His grip on Semi’s thigh tightened and he pushed his leg up to get yet another ankle, which made Semi let out a muffled and low moan. 

"You feel so good, Eita," Tendou praised him. 

Semi couldn’t form any words, his eyes focused on Tendou, whose messy hair was falling into his face and sweat was dripping on his forehead. He let himself fall forward, his face buried into the crook of Semi’s neck, still moving his hand and hips. Semi could feel that Tendou is close to his orgasm, his body shaking and his breathing heavier now.

Semi grabbed into his hair, which was wet from the sweat, and he tugged on it. Tendou cried out, as he came. For a short moment, Semi wished Tendou wouldn’t be wearing a condom right now. He rocked out his orgasm with shallow thrusts and whispering Semi’s name over and over again, lips hovering over Semi’s, barely touching. When he finally kissed Semi, it’s wet and rough. Tendou bit his lips, sucked on it, pulled it and traced with his tongue over Semi’s teeth. Maybe some people didn’t like these kind of messy kisses, but Semi loved it.

He moaned right into the kiss. He came not too long after Tendou, with his lips still hovering over his. They were panting against each other’s mouth, and when Tendou let him go, he brought up his hand to his mouth and licked his hand that was covered in Semi’s cum. 

Semi flushed at that, he looked way too good. 

Tendou sat up and breathed out. "So… That was nice."

"Yeah." Semi stared at the ceiling. "We should get cleaned up."

"And then we cuddle."

Semi turned his head and raised his eyebrows at Tendou.

"What? You know I like to cuddle." Tendou smiled and Semi closed his eyes, but he smiled too.

"Yeah, I know."

 

* * *

 

He woke up the next day with his naked body sprawled over Tendou. 

Semi wasn’t a cuddler. How the hell did he end up in this position? Tendou had one arm around him and his cheek on top of Semi’s head, while Semi had his arm around Tendou’s chest.

Wait. Semi sat up immediately and stared at Tendou. Shit, they had sex yesterday. After denying his feelings for Tendou for a while, he finally got himself to admit them. And that he was really heads over heels. And the next thing he did? Just jump in bed with that guy. 

Semi closed his eyes. He was such an idiot. What had he even thought? The answer to that was nothing. Last night, Semi had shut off his thoughts apparently. Because yes, he really liked Tendou. There was no point denying that anymore, it was stupid and useless. And last night had been nice. Not just nice, it had been amazing. Because for the first time Semi had slept with someone he really liked. It wasn’t like he had never have some feelings for his partners, but not like this.

He had never wanted anyone as bad as Tendou.

And that exactly was the problem.

Semi really liked Tendou and last night had been a mistake. He got up and moved as quietly as he could, as he dressed himself. He took a final glance at Tendou, who was drooling on his pillow, and chewed on his lower lip. It was better this way, he thought and got out of the bedroom.

Semi didn’t know what to do, so he went to the kitchen where the black board was. He picked up one of the markers and started writing on it. It was hard to get the right words out and in the end he figured, he couldn’t anyway. He’ll have to talk with Tendou later, but right now he had to get out of here and gather his thoughts. 

_I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have done this last night. I quit. You better not get out of the house without a bodyguard, they’ll assign you someone new. We’ll talk later._

Semi nodded and put the marker back down before going out of the apartment. 

It was an asshole move, but he couldn’t stay in there now. Not when the person he liked so much was right there in reach and he could just touch him if he wanted.

And that is what scared Semi. He didn’t fall in love! He didn’t have feelings for anyone, that wasn’t who he was. And they’ve talked about it so often. Tendou was totally right, Semi had commitment issues and right now he was scared. He had opened himself up to Tendou more than to anyone else and let him in. He was vulnerable now, Tendou could just so easily crush his heart in two.

Semi couldn’t help to be afraid of that, it’s just how he was.

And the thing was, Tendou was like that too. Semi knew him. He fell in love with people at first sight, fell head over heels, was over the top in love with his partners, made them love him and need him and then just drop them as soon as he found something about them he didn’t like. Who said Tendou wouldn’t do the same to him? 

Semi walked out of the apartment and called for a taxi. 

He remembered when Tendou told him that he was running away. It was true. He had always run away from a relationship, always scared that it would become too serious. He didn’t even know _why_ he was like this. His relationship didn’t just end badly because he was always too busy with his jobs, it was because Semi did it on purpose. He didn’t want to deal with… all this commitment.

And it never mattered that much to Semi. Yes, he was sometimes sad about it, but that’s just how it was. He just dealt with it. But with Tendou… It was the first time Semi really liked someone. And the day Tendou would just let him fall, like all his other past relationships, was the day that Semi couldn’t just _deal_ with it.

It was better to just break it off, he decided and hopped into a taxi and told the driver the address of the agency.

"Washijou is so going to kill me," Semi muttered. Yes, his boss would not be happy about him quitting that job. But if he’ll really insist that Semi stayed Tendou’s bodyguard, he’ll just have to tell him that he made a big mistake. And that mistake was falling for his client and sleeping with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi u stupid noodle


	9. advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou shook his head. "No! You have to stop running away every time you have feelings for someone!"
> 
> Semi glared at him. "That's none of your business."
> 
> "It is! Because I like you, Eita!" Tendou screamed.

He was probably lucky, Washijou didn't fire him.

Their boss had always been strict. It wasn't just that Semi slept with his client, but also that he just ran away the next day, leaving Tendou alone without anyone to look over him.

Semi had thought nothing big could happen anyway, he'd been assigned to Tendou for so long and nothing ever happened. He almost forgot that the family had been threatened. Irresponsible, had been Washijou's words. Semi couldn't exactly deny it, it was true. He had acted totally irresponsible.

At least, Semi was back home now. He showered and changed his clothes and then made himself some food and coffee. It hadn't been too long ago, since he last did this all alone in his apartment. But back then, Semi knew he'd see Tendou again and they'll fall back into their usual routine together. He was able to look forward to the day Tendou returned, but now? Now Semi knew the next time he'll see Tendou, he'd have to explain himself and break it off with him.

And then it was over. All these past weeks in which he opened himself up to Tendou, and when they promised they'll still be friends after this was over, all of that would disappear. Semi wasn't ready for it, but he knew he had to do it. Usually, after break ups, he'd throw himself right into his job again. Distract himself, get over it.

Right now, he wasn't able to, because Washijou sent him home and told him he should take a break from his job for now. Semi understood it, but he didn't like it. 

He drove to the Dojo near his home and tried to get his mind off by throwing people and punches, but at the end of the day, it didn't help much either. 

_8 missed calls from Tendou Satori._

Semi turned off his phone. Yes, he should talk with Tendou soon, but not now. He wasn't ready yet, and didn't know when he will be.

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang and Semi opened it.

"Why the fuck are you alone?" Semi asked when he spotted Tendou, all alone.

"I'm not alone, ya doof," Tendou replied. He looked different than usual, his hair was still up, but he was just wearing jeans and an oversized sweater. "I was able to convince my new bodyguard to wait for me and leave me alone to talk with you:"

"Oh." Semi nodded. "You have a new one then, good." Only one day had passed since they slept with each other. He wasn't ready yet.

"Okay, and now we talk." Tendou walked into his home and when he was just about to take off his shoes, Semi stopped him.

"No, wait," he said. "We'll make this quick."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mistake," Semi explained.

Tendou blinked. "Is it because I'm your client?" he asked. "Because you're my bodyguard and you have some weird issues with that? Who cares, you quit your job now. I have a new bodyguard! It goes against everything I stand for and I'm losing some Miracles, but who cares?"

Semi sighed and closed the door behind Tendou. "No, that's not it."

"It's not? Damn, that was the only thing I could've thought of…" Tendou ran his hand through his hair. 

"Please, we've had this talk so many times," Semi said. "You and I are not capable of relationships. So, let's just leave it as a One Night Stand and move on." He shrugged and tried to sound as casual as possible, even though it hurt him to say those words.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Why the fuck would I?" Semi asked.

"Come on, Eita! You and I- we're… You like me!" Tendou said. "I wasn't wrong, was I? You feel something for me and I do for you! It's not that hard!"

Semi let out a deep breath. "It is! It's not that _easy_ , Satori! I have no interest in having a relationship!"

"With me, or in general?" Tendou asked him.

"Both! I don't need it, okay? I was perfectly happy with how my life was before you," Semi explained. "A-And then you had to come and make me question everything!" His voice grew louder. "And I was confused for a short time, but now I've come back to my senses! And it's better for the both of us, if we just end it here."

"Eita, you don't mean this-"

"Yes, I really do!" Semi shouted and opened the door again. "Now, would you please leave?"

Tendou shook his head. "No! You have to stop running away every time you have feelings for someone!"

Semi glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"It is! Because I like you, Eita!" Tendou screamed. "I really, really like you! Just please give us a chance."

"I can't," Semi choked out. "I'm sorry, I can't. You're right, I'm running away. So what? I don't care, it's better this way."

"You can't run away from your feelings forever." Tendou hesitated. "Wow, that sounds cheesy."

Semi groaned out and pushed Tendou out of his apartment. "Just leave!"

"No!" Tendou put his leg between the door.

"Satori, you might just be stubborn now, but it's no big deal! You're _you_! You'll just fall in love with someone else. Maybe you go down these stairs and run into someone else and fall for them at first sight! Who knows?" Semi said. "It's not like I'm your big love or something. You can find it everywhere, so stop trying so hard!" He kicked away Tendou's leg and closed the door.

Tendou started banging against it and Semi sighed out. He closed his eyes, hands still placed on the door and let his head fall.

Yes, just give it a few times. Soon, Tendou would just fall in love with someone else and forget all about Semi. And Semi? Soon he'll get a new job and forget about Tendou. And these past months would mean nothing anymore. 

* * *

 

 

Semi should probably search for either a new flatmate or search for another place, since Kawanishi didn't live with him anymore. They've lived together for almost two years and Semi missed him too. Kawanishi had always been the one to keep this place clean and he wasn't annoying at all. He never bothered Semi or complained when Semi made a mess, he was the perfect person to live with. But he also was a good friend, who listened whenever Semi complained about something.

At least, Semi had thought, he was the perfect friend.

"What the hell is this?" Semi asked when he came home one day from the gym and saw Kawanishi with some other people gathered on their couch.

"I still have the key," Kawanishi explained and placed it on the table.

"Thanks for returning it." Semi took the key. "And now get out."

"Please, I thought we're friends," someone else said and Semi winced when he heard the familiar voice of Tendou's close friend, Yamagata Hayato.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kick your ass for breaking my best friend's heart," Yamagata explained. "Oh, and this guy here told me you always have Cheetos." He pointed at the bag of Cheetos that was on his lap. Semi gasped.

"Taichi, you showed him where my Cheetos are?" Kawanishi just shrugged as a response.

"That's your concern?" Shirabu, who was sitting right next to him, asked.

"No. What the hell is this?"

"This is a Convention!" Goshiki shouted and Shirabu groaned, rubbing his temples.

"It's an _Inter_ vention, Goshiki, not a Convention," he corrected him.

Yamagata laughed. "I like this beanpole," he said and Goshiki smiled brightly. God, even Goshiki was here. And Ushijima, Reon, Soekawa and… Oikawa. For whatever reasons.

"Okay," he said and sat down on a chair. "Why is he here?" He pointed at Oikawa.

"Wow, that's just rude," Oikawa replied. "Well, we don't know each other. I'm Oikawa Tooru."

Semi raised his eyebrows. "And… that matters why?"

"It doesn't," Oikawa said. "Today was Ushiwaka's free day and we were out together, until Tsutomu gave him a call. And now we're here and you're ruining our da- free day."

"Why were you even out together?" Goshiki asked.

"Are you serious?" Shirabu asked him.

"No way," Semi breathed. "How the fuck did Satori know this?" So they _were_ banging after all. "I thought you're his mother's-" Goshiki furrowed his brows in confusion. Wow, there was one person even more oblivious than him. "Nevermind." 

"Exactly, this is an Intervention for _you_ ," Yamagata agreed. "You get your ass back to Satori and apologize."

Semi sighed. "I know what I did was rude and you're his best friend, but even if I go back and apologize, nothing would change. I'm not going to… start _dating_ him."

"You did it the last two months," Soekawa pointed out and Semi glared at him.

"Why not? Satori is a catch!" Yamagata shouted. "He's cool, tall, funny. He totally likes you, and I've seen you two! You like him too!"

"I agree," Reon said. "Plus, you're not his bodyguard anymore."

Semi shook his head. "No." No matter how much they'll try to convince him, he won't give in.

"Semi." Kawanishi leaned forward. "You're full of shit."

Semi opened his mouth. "Excuse me?!"

"Please, you're not even his bodyguard anymore, you already practically dated him for two months, he's out of the closet, who cares?" Kawanishi explained. "Try dating your client who's the heir of his family and will probably one day get forced to marry some rich girl."

Shirabu blushed, when Semi stared at the male next to him. "I can't believe he was right about that too. You two are _dating_?"

"That's news to me too," Soekawa said and Kawanishi raised his eyebrows at him.

"Don't tell Washijou."

"I promise." 

"Taichi, you asshole! You're dating Shirabu! We've lived together for so long! How… how long have you two been dating?" Semi was too confused.

"I didn't know that either," Ushijima said.

"You're dense," Oikawa whispered to him.

Shirabu and Kawanishi exchanged glances, before Shirabu spoke up. "Half a year?"

" _I_ knew it!" Goshiki shouted. 

"Half a year," Semi whispered. "And I didn't know. Wow, am I really that oblivious?"

"Apparently," Yamagata said. "Because then you know that Satori really likes you! You're not just one of many people he just falls in love with!"

Semi huffed. "You have no proof." All of them groaned in unison. "What? It's true. I can't…"

"Why?" Reon asked. 

What was he supposed to answer? "Uh, you know me and my history with relationships," Semi explained. "They all end up horribly anyway. I'm always way too busy with my job and this will just end in heartbreak for the two of us. What's the point?"

"Shirabu and Kawanishi make it work," Goshiki pointed out. "And he's a bodyguard too!"

"Yeah, because Kawanishi _is_ Shirabu's bodyguard," Semi shot back. "They see each other every day."

Shirabu cleared his throat. "Semi, you're really full of shit."

"You know you little rich brat, I've never liked-"

"Even if Kawanishi wouldn't be my bodyguard and I wouldn't see him all the time, we'd still make it work," Shirabu explained. "That's just how it works. Relationships have problems all the time and you have to make it work. If you love someone enough, you're willing to do that."

"Aw, babe, I didn't know you love me that much," Kawanishi teased him and his boyfriend glared at him.

"Don't call me 'babe‘."

"Okay, Saltshaker."

It was so weird to see them acting like a couple. But that wasn't what was important right now. Semi thought about Shirabu's words and he didn't have a good enough answer to them. 

"Can you all get out of my house?" Semi asked, as calmly as possible.

"This isn't over yet!" Yamagata said. "Satori is heartbroken. I've seen him heartbroken a lot of times, to be fair, but this time it's different."

Semi sighed. "Thank you all for coming, but I think it's best if you go now. Seriously, get out of my place." 

Kawanishi got up first and Shirabu followed him. "I tried," Kawanishi said and shrugged. "Do you remember your ex?"

Semi looked up from his seat to his former flatmate. "Which one?"

"That one dude with the silver hair." Kawanishi poked under his eye. "He had a beauty mark here."

"Oh." Semi nodded. "Yeah, Suga." He had been the last guy he had dated, it had been over just a little bit aver he and Kawanishi moved in together. It had also been the longest time Semi had ever dated someone, four months. "What about him?"

"I met him the other day," Kawanishi explained. "He's dating a cop. We talked."

Semi furrowed his brows. "Taichi, you make no sense right now."

Kawanishi sighed. "He broke up with you because you never made time for him and were gone all the time. He's dating a cop now and I asked him how he handles that. He said it's different with his new boyfriend, because even though he barely has time either, he at least tries."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You should at least try it," Kawanishi explained. "If you really like Tendou enough."

"I know he does," Yamagata said and Semi sighed.

"Thanks for the advice. Now get out of here." One by one, they all left and told him some words too. The last people to leave were Ushijima and Oikawa. 

"Semi," Ushijima said at the door. "I know better than anyone else how you feel."

Semi scoffed. "Really? You're literally dating the lover of Goshiki's mother."

"I'm not her lover," Oikawa corrected. "I'm an escort. And we're not dating."

Oh. "Whatever." Semi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What do you mean then?"

"We're alike," Ushijima explained. "My job came first, always. Love didn't seem that necessary to me. I've seen many people fail and break down because of it. But, like everyone else said, if you meet someone you love, it's worth it." By now, he wasn't even looking at Semi anymore, his eyes were on Oikawa, who blushed.

"Ushiwaka, don't say something like that! We're not…"

"Oh my god." Semi groaned. "If you give me some relationship advice, how about you fix yours first?"

"That's a good idea," Ushijima agreed. "I just wanted to tell you, that even if you're afraid to get hurt later on, it's worth it."

Oikawa looked down. "Let's go," he muttered and took Ushijima by his arm.

"Yeah, please. Go. And, uh, thanks for coming, Wakatoshi. You too, Oikawa… I guess." Semi closed the door behind them and sighed. He was finally alone again, but this also meant he was alone with his thoughts. Just as he was about to probably work himself over everything again, someone rang the doorbell.

Semi opened the door and Yamagata was standing in front of his door.

"Listen, I really need some time to think first-" Semi started.

"No time for that! Satori's in the hospital!" Yamagata shouted.

"What?"

"It's all over the news! He was attacked and-"

"Which hospital?" Semi asked quickly.

Yamagata shrugged. "I don't know! I just read it in the news! I can't believe I find this out through them…"

"Wait." Semi grabbed his coat. "Call his family or something, we'll have to make sure he's okay." Yamagata smiled. "What?! Your best friend's in the hospital and you _smile_?"

"You really do care for him."

Semi stopped. "It doesn't matter, even if I wouldn't like him that way, of course I care." He grabbed the keys to his car. "And yeah, I do like him, but that's obvious."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so to be fair i was so pumped for the ushioi sidestory i started writing a lil story for them too... but now i have no motivation anymore... im s o rry


	10. shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like me!" Tendou shouted and looked at him.
> 
> "But-"
> 
> "No. You listen to me now, okay?" Semi just managed to bring out a nod. "Listen, Eita, you stupid egg. You like me, I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believ. this is coming to an end

Semi had to wait at the hospital until he was allowed to go inside. 

He would’ve been way more anxious, if it wasn’t for Tendou’s mother who told them he was okay. He had gotten into a car accident, had been chased by the same group of people that was threatening their family right now. 

"The police arrested them already," she explained, but there were still tears in the corner of her eyes. "He broke a few ribs and one of his arm, but he’s okay. His bodyguard is too, by the way."

Semi and Yamagata had been relieved, but they weren’t allowed to see Tendou yet.

They had to settle to sit down outside and wait. 

"We can call you when he wakes up," Tendou’s aunt told them. She was young, only two years older than Tendou and looked just like him, but with brown, long hair. Actually, they insisted and later, Semi brought Yamagata back home. Both of them didn’t exchange many words.

Yes, Tendou was okay and hadn’t been hurt too much, but he almost could’ve died. And Semi didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he did and the last words he had said to Tendou were the ones where he had pushed him away. 

* * *

 

 

The next day, he rushed to the hospital as fast as possible when they told him he woke up and Semi was allowed to visit him now. He practically ran through the floor until he arrived at Tendou’s hospital room. Of course, it was some private expensive room that looked more like a hotel room than a hospital one. 

Tendou was lying on the bed and Yamagata was sitting next to him. "Eita!" Tendou shouted. 

Thank god he looked okay. He had some a cast around his arm and bruises on his face, but apart from that, he looked fine. Semi breathed out in relief. Then, he noticed how he was surrounded by flowers. Not just a few, no. There were _so_ many, all around him and placed in the room.

"I forgot flowers," Semi blurted out and Tendou laughed. Then, he winced and Yamagata sighed.

"Don’t laugh, it’ll just hurt," he warned his friend.

"I can’t help it, Eita’s funny," Tendou said. "Being famous _and_ rich makes you popular. Most of them are from my fans and then there are other families that sent some bouquets."

Semi walked slowly over to Tendou’s bed. 

"Why are you crying? I’m fine."

Semi hadn’t even noticed he was crying. He raised his arm to wipe away his tears. "Shut up."

"I’ll leave you two alone, then," Yamagata said. "Can I have your pudding?"

"Yeah," Tendou said and his friend snatched the pudding away from the bedside table and walked outside, closing the door behind them. "Sit down."

Semi sat down next to Tendou on a chair and he couldn’t stop his tears from coming out. 

Tendou smiled softly and wiped Semi’s tears away with his thumb. "Hey, I’m fine. Shit like this happens to me all the time. Okay, it doesn’t, but it comes with being part of an aristocratic rich family." He snickered. "You know, they were kinda pissed off at my family, money stuff. Like always, nothing big. You’re a bodyguard, shouldn’t you be used to that?"

"I know," Semi said. "I know. But you could’ve died."

"Yeah, I had that cool flashback from my entire life in front of my eyes," Tendou said.

"Really?"

"Fuck _no_. You know how disappointed I was? All I could think was 'Please, don’t let me die yet'." Tendou sighed and Semi smiled. How was he able to always make him smile, even in situations like this.

"I’m sorry," Semi said. "I should’ve been there."

"What would you have done? My other bodyguard couldn’t do anything either. We were in a damn car!" Tendou said. "Idiot, don’t beat yourself up over that." He still didn’t pull his hand back and just rested it against Semi’s cheek. "And you?"

"What about me?" Semi asked.

"I didn’t have some cool life changing experience right before I died," Tendou said. "But did you… maybe change your mind?"

Semi blinked and sat up straight again, leaning back into his chair to distance himself from Tendou. "No," he said. 

"You’re kidding, right? You come in here, crying, getting my hopes up and then say 'No'?" Tendou asked and Semi hesitated, before he nodded. 

"Yes."

Tendou didn’t reply, he just turned his head to the ceiling and shook his head. "You know what? I can’t believe you. Hayato told me, you even had an Intervention."

"That was ridiculous," Semi murmured.

"I agree," Tendou said. "All you need to do was listen to me."

"There’s nothing to talk about," Semi said. "I was just worried for you, okay? Even if we’re not… you know. I care for you."

"You like me!" Tendou shouted and looked at him. 

"But-"

"No. You listen to me now, okay?" Semi just managed to bring out a nod. "Listen, Eita, you stupid egg. You like me, I like you. I understand, you’re afraid. You’re really fucking afraid, because you never really liked anyone like this before."

"Don’t flatter yourself this much," Semi murmured, and looked away.

"Cut that," Tendou told him. "You fell for me and you’re scared of your own feelings. You like it easy, date someone without it having to be too serious. You run away as soon as you think you might have feelings. And now you have them for me and you’re afraid, so you push me away. But, _please_." Tendou stretched his arm to tip Semi’s chin up and their eyes met again. "I really like you, Eita. You don’t need to be scared."

"It’s not just that!" Semi shouted. "I know you!" He slapped Tendou’s hand away. "I’ve seen your ex, okay? He was heartbroken over you! And I understand. You’re… you’re the kind of person to loudly waltz into someone’s life and make them feel so _goddamn good_ about themselves, and make them fall head over heels for you. You say that you’re like that too, but it’s wrong. You leave as soon as you see their flaws, and you leave them alone and heartbroken!

"I’m not just afraid of my own feelings for you! I’m afraid that one day, you’ll just let me fall like all of the other people you’ve dated! That I’m just one of so many people and I can’t deal with it, okay? I can’t." 

Tendou winced. "It’s different with you."

Semi scoffed. "How?"

"First of all, I never fell in love with you at first sight," Tendou said. "I mean, I guess you were cute, but it wasn’t like that. I didn’t even realize I was falling for you, until it was too late. It was slow between us and it took me so damn long to realize. Actually, I didn’t until we danced together. I realized how much I liked you then, Eita. And about the other thing… I know your flaws already."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Tendou rolled his eyes. "We spent literally every day together for like two months. I know how you tick. You’re not perfect, your fashion sense is horrible, you’re too angry sometimes, you have a short temper, you pretend like you’re all serious and have a stick up your ass… You have commitment issues, you get embarrassed way too easy- which is kinda cute, I admit it-, you don’t even like PDA, unlike me. You can’t even take good selfies, you can’t sing, you chew way too loud and shower way too long, you probably have never picked up a book since you left college, and yet pretend to be smart while you turn around and watch some Anime."

Semi was lost for words and Tendou smiled. "But I still like you," he continued. "It’s sometimes really annoying. Especially the showering part. But you’re cute and I forgive you. And when I tell you to stop running away from your own feelings, I don’t just expect you to change. I’ll change too for you. I promise."

"What do you mean?" Semi whispered.

Tendou took his hand and brought it to his mouth. He placed a kiss on Semi’s knuckles. "If I do find something that’s off, I won’t run away. I’ll make it work, I’ll try to make it work for you. For us. Okay? That’s what a relationship is, I guess. You fight, you talk, you make up, you try to work it through! At least… I, uh, heard that. I have no idea actually."

Semi bit down on his lower lip and managed to form a smile. "Yeah, I wouldn’t know either."

Tendou flashed him a smile, all teeth and with bright eyes. "So…"

"Okay," Semi said. "Let’s try this. Don’t make me regret this."

Tendou rolled his eyes. "Never. Now bend over and kiss me, it hurts too much if I do it."

Semi laughed and leaned over to press his lips against Tendou’s, who kissed him back eagerly. "We’ll make it work. I promise, Semisemi," Tendou said when they broke their kiss.

"If you want to make it work, stop calling me that."

"Nope," Tendou replied, popping the 'p'. He curled his fingers into Semi’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

 

 

 

"Semisemi, I’m home! Also, I’m hungry." Tendou threw himself against Semi’s back. 

"Cool, cook for yourself," Semi replied.

"You’re cooking right now!" Tendou whined and Semi chuckled. He turned his head to his boyfriend. 

"I didn’t know you were going to be home tonight," he said. "Didn’t you have a dinner scheduled with your family?"

Tendou smiled and turned Semi around so that they were facing each other. "Yeah, I cancelled."

"Why?"

Tendou grinned widely. "You can guess."

Semi hesitated. "Can you turn the stove off? I don’t want the water to boil over while I guess, because my boyfriend is such a pain that he won’t just tell me."

Tendou rolled his eyes and turned off the stove. "Okay, now. Guess!"

"You… wanted to be with me?" Semi tried and Tendou kissed his cheek.

"Yeah! Actually, no, but that’s never really wrong," Tendou said. They didn’t actually see each other that often, despite the fact that they recently moved in together. Both of them were workaholics that were way too busy with their jobs, but everyone had been right. They still somehow made it work, and the most important thing that they were trying.

"Okay, say it or I won’t cook for you today."

Tendou pouted. "You’re no fun when it comes to guessing games."

"You’re the Guess Monster between the two of us," Semi said, shrugging. "No, seriously."

Tendou giggled and took Tendou’s hand. "I actually just postponed the meeting to next weekend."

"Oh, I thought it was something special."

"It _is_ special!" Tendou shouted.

"How is that special?"

"I’m taking you with me! I’ll introduce you to my family!" Tendou shouted and Semi raised his eyebrows.

"But they already know me?"

"Oh my god, Eita!" Tendou cried out. "As my boyfriend! Remember when I told you, they won’t let me introduce a girl- or boyfriend to them until I’ve dated them at least for one year? And when’s our one year anniversary?"

Semi let out a gasp. "Next week."

"Yes!" Tendou smiled brightly at him. "Now you get it?"

"Yeah." Semi couldn’t help but smile now too. "But still, they know me already."

"Sssh." Tendou placed his index finger against Semi’s lips. "They actually even said I could introduce you earlier, but I wanted to prove a point."

"And that point is?"

"That I’m really serious when it comes to you! And of course, that I really, really love you."

"Sappy."

"You’re blushing. You love it." Tendou teased and Semi groaned. 

"Shut up," he murmured and kissed his boyfriend of one year. "I love you too."

"I know, Eita." Tendou hugged him tightly against his body. "So, what were you cooking?"

"Oh. Shrimps."

"I _hate_ shrimps!" Tendou shouted.

Semi chuckled. "I know." He leaned back and patted Tendou’s cheeks. "That’s why I cooked them. I didn’t think you’d be home tonight."

"Aw, always so considerate." He got a pinch on his cheek for that. "Ouch, Eita, I made you a compliment."

"I know, I was just feeling it," Semi said and Tendou laughed and pinched his ass in return. Semi glared at him. 

"What? I was just feeling it. You can do it too. I _dare_ you to do it too." Tendou wriggled his eyebrows and Semi burst out in laughter.

"Nah, I pass." Semi got up on his tip toes and kissed Tendou again. 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a wild ride! thank u for reading, leaving comments and kudos!!!  
> anyway this was it. im leavin.... jk, but usually every time i finish a multichaptered hq fic i always have a new idea what to write but now i'm just idealess who knows when i'll pump out a /NEW/ one?


End file.
